


DollTale

by saltedpeppermintmocha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpeppermintmocha/pseuds/saltedpeppermintmocha
Summary: E̺̓̒ͨV̵͈̓̅ͨ̔̽̒͠Ȩ͒̌̂ͧ̿ͥ̑͏̝͚͙R͙̖̳͈̣̹̻ͯ̌͆ͩ̉́͟Y̧̱̝̦͍̭̬̟̪͔̅͋͌͘͜T̷̤̮̖ͩ̏̊͌̂̂H̴̜̬͇̹̥̎ͩ̅͆͋ͣ̋́́͢ͅI̡̜̽̈̓̕͞Ņ̵̶̟̗̟̙̦̳̗̾̆̍̆ͭͧ̐ͭG̶̖̻͇̣̺̲͗ͦͥ ̠̥̹̟͕̙ͯ̃ͣ́͐̔̀̀ͅW̤̗͚̯̝ͫ̕Ẻ̶̸̪̺̰̣̱̱̰̬̜̑̍̿N̮͉̲ͬͦT̛̝̠̬̎͌͘͡ ̼̣̠͕̤̬̩͕̿̈́ͦ̇́ͅW͌ͭ̏̉͑̊̅͏̪̜̺͠Ř̩͍̝͓͕̰͗̅ͨ͗̅̀͘O̷͍̞͓̹̫̻ͯͩŇ̛͓͈͑Ḡ̸͑ͧͬ҉̳̺̭̱̹͓





	1. Prologue One

  
H̴̴̬̩̣̘͙͢E̤̺̤̝͟͝͡Ḷ́L̠̳̰̕O̷̗̯̮̥̪̠͘  
  
  
  
͏̫͕̻͙̰̣  
̡͈̮̯̺͕͖͓͘͝ͅA҉҉̣̬̯R̵̮̰̩͘Ȩ͈̠̤̳̺̦̪̀͟ ̮̘̖̙̣̭̀͡Y̢̥̦̖̹̮͙̥̝O̢̳̠̱̩̙͇̻͞U͖͍͍̮͚͕̮͘͡͡ͅ ̺̹͟T̛͇͚̝͢H̵̱͎̟̭̪͈̙̀E̴̡̪͚̩͚͔̼̜Ṛ̘̖̱͍̩͓͔Ḙ͉̩͓̜̺̪͞?̸҉̬̻̹͖̩͎  
  
  
  
  
  
̶͈̻͢  
̢̰̫̤̣͍ͅĮ̴̝̥̫͍͟ ̷̸͉̞̕B̷҉̱͓̣̻̲̲̣ͅE҉̟͉̞̱̹̟͕͇̖͞L̥̲̹̲I̧̬̼̱̲͎̕͝E̳͍̻̘̯̟̪̞͓͠V̪̞̯̲͔̼Ȩ̭͕̞̘̫͈̣̀͜ͅ ̵̘̘̱̺̣̩͠W̝͉̘͓͖̲̬E҉̛̼̝ ̵̪̲͇̻͓̦͍͔̀A̺͕͙ͅR̰͓͘E͠͏͖̪̝͇̭ ͇̞͉͍͔̮̞͙I͙͍̮ͅṊ̟̬̲͎̀ͅ ̧҉͙̰̙N͏̥͍̝̜͇̙E̺̼͕̦̰̤̜E̙̫̰̖̬̹̻̙̱͟D̟̺̺̖̪͖͞ͅ ̖O̷̠͍͖̣͠F͏̼̻͈͔̦̱̻ ̹̥̺͕̖̤̻͎́A̶̱͈͍̟͍̞̹S̨̥̱͇̦͎̜͙͘͘S͓̪͕̣̥͎͉̩̲Į̶̫͓̯͍̠̖̜̰Ś̗T̶̟̝͖̬̹͖A̧̮̘̞͓͍̣̯͟N͏̡͙̼͓͔̳̺͇̹͙͘C͙̣̲̩̀́͠E͔ͅ.̛̤͚̘͈̞̦͓̳̳  


  
  
͏̟͇̟̤̻̼͙͙  
̠I͎̱̱̥͈̰̤ ̳̺̰̣̜̗͞F̸͖̩̺̭͇͚͎̣Ȩ̭͔̫A̧̼͙̟̺͕R̼̜̕̕͜ ̷͖͖̹ͅT̖̖̟̩̮͢H̹̮̼E̠̠̥̥̹͇̫̩͝͡ ̞̞̣̲͞W̴̛͕͖͔͕͓O̞͈͉̻̦͟͠R̵҉̰̺͕̖S͎̰̼T͕̰̼̘͞ ̶̸͍̞̠H̷̲̱ͅͅḀ̧̞̠̝̲̮̞̗Ş͚͙͈̝̟̮̻ ҉̪̰̘̙͍͙͓̥H̡͍̠͙̹̫Ą͔̼̪̻͉̠̩P͓͢P̺̥̯̙̪̕E̲̩͖̪̹͓̖͡N̼̦̼̕͜E̹͇͙̱͟D͏̥̬͖̥̘͇̻͙.͙̘̼̳͔̠͢͞  
͚̮̭͝  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I͍̪͓͝ ̡͝͏̣͔̮͙̭̭ͅF̸̙̤̦̭̟̞͔̪E̶̢͔͕A̲̦̭̥ͅͅR̟̺̠͔̻͖̦̞͙͝͞ ̟F͏͇̤̩̺̠Ǫ̯͞͞R̴͔͍̦̕ ̛̰͝͞Ų̱̝͙̟̰̖S͙̣̱͓͘  
  
  
  
  
  
  
̵̹̬͙̣͕̯̬̹̀̀  
  
  
  
  
  
̝̲̦̳͙̼N̬͉̱̤̣ͅO̝̥͍  
  
  
  
  
  
҉̢͚͘ͅ  
̼̭̹̠͘͢͝F̗̭̹̖̘͉͘͜O͔R̹͓͎͔̪̫͚ ̗̱̤̩̙̩͚͎̗M̸͎̤O͎̠̭̘͇͇͢R̸̨̻̬͔E̢͙̫̖̗̯.͉͎͈͈͇̭͚͙́͜  
  
  
  
  
  
̫̘͔̤͙̙  
̣̹̘̮̖͍̹͚I͇͟͡ ̱͔͖̣̹̟͜F̟̱̜̫E̴̶̫͈̯͓̭̲À̡̨̦̤R̼̦̩̲̤̗͔̭͡ ̲͙͖F̷̧̘͙͍̯͍̦͘Ǫ͈̤̥̳̙͟R͈̫͔̙ ͙E̵̢̛̦̭̟̫̬͉̰V̡̮̖͔͉͙͇̝͟Ę̶̪̳̖͙R̺̥̀Y̶͇͚͔͟T̷̤̘̻͍͍͓̯H̛̜̮̱̘̼͜Į̮̭̗̳̟ͅǸ̼̟̫̪̩͔̘̜͠Ģ̜͕̜̤͕̦͘͘.̷̤̝̤̦͙͡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
̛͍̞̯͔  
҉̗͇͓̳̰̝̝̟I̸̜̪̠̲̟͘ ҉͎̼F̵͓̹̟̥͖̮͝E͕͚A̺͔̭̥̗ͅR̵̵̨͔̹̻ ̢̰̫͙̹F̥̹̩̼̕O̡̯̭̙͉̥R̸̨͙̦̖̰̞̖  
  
̴̬͓̭̠͚̹̙̻̕  
  
  
ḡ͓̼͍̱̦̖̞̥̺̪̤ͨ̽ͦ̿̈̋̀ͩ͆̚̕͡g̴̞̳̰̹̬͓̎ͯ͐͗̔ͨ̀͑̈́̋ͦ̾ͤ͗̔̕͠g̳̘̫͍̤ͣ́ͤ͒͗̎̐ͭͨͫͯ͆̿̌͗͜ģ̡̪̦͙̝̪̺̟̗̪̺̟̳̣̱ͯ̂̑̊͋̏̄͒̌͒͌̊̆̀͜ͅg̋̍̇̏͟͏̬̗̩̱̱̙̲͇ģ̺̭͖̈ͫ̉ͪ͆̐̈̉̒ͣ̈̉͟͢ģ̸͈̟̲̰̳̠̘̣̗̫̳̥͖̥̤̅͛͆̉̎̌g̐̌ͮ͊͊ͮ͑͌̀̿͐ͮ͊ͧ̏͜͏̵̪͙̦̪̯̯̥̪͝ͅͅͅg͛̇ͨͪ͂̾͆͌͌̇̉̈́ͥ̐ͥ͞҉̶̡̜̖̳̼́g̦͕̥̤͍̪͖̰̜̞̗̯͔̺͈̠̲͆̃̓̃͊͘͝ͅg̵̛̻̩̜͔͎̜̈ͥ͗̑̀͢͡g̢̈́̽ͮ̋̈ͪ̍̅̄ͪ̓̉̋ͭ̄̚̚̕͏̵̹̤̙͇̜̻͖ͅg̷̽̂̄̃̉̽̉҉̸̰̘̖̰͉̪̝̞̮̠̬̝̘̳͔̯͘͘ğ̵̴̷̛̗̣͔͍͖̯̻̘̞̤̣̟̟͔̱̥̤̱̣͆̒ͫ͛͊ͦ͛̋̄͗͑ͬ̚͞g̨̟͍̬̫͕͔̥̬͍̫̖̲̮̜̘̹̝͕̩ͦͬ̀̏͊ͤ͊̑͒̎̾̊̓͊̅́̕͟g̶̲̱̙̹̱͍̼̹̤͚̳̒̄̓ͬ͑͂́ͯ̊͢g̳͎̝̦̝͙̍ͮ̂͗̇̈̐̂ͨ̈́̽̏́͟͠g̢̡̡̲͍̝̾̒ͪ̇̿ͨ̄̃̈͋ͮ͂ͩ̓ͧͣͬ͜g̸̢̛̣̘̝̮̓͛ͮ̑͊͑̇̓̂͆ͫ̍̄̋͐̀̔́g̵̼͙̙͇̥̰ͥ̂̉̊ͧ͐̊̓ͤ͂͒͌ͩ̈̐ͬ̏̀̚͘g͍̙̪͈͙̪͕͙̭̬͓̦̞͈̭͇̗̊̆̆̄̀̆̅̑̾͛ͮͩ̀ͬͣ̏ͮ͗̕͠g̵̢̬̭̙̮̻͉̤͚̙͙̜͕̱͂̃͗ͨ͂ͤ͊̒̃̓̈̾̒̏͜͞ͅģ̧̻̙̻̘̬͔̫̱͓͚̫͒ͮ̏ͮͯ͐͛͐̚͝ͅg̨͐̍ͥ̽ͭ̈́ͪ̑͋̍͋̊̇͂̃̚҉̨̦͔̞͉͉̗̥̞̙̗̙̱ġ̣͓̱̤͛̊̒̄ͬ̽ͤͦ̈́̀g̴̷̉̀̒ͧ̈́́̀ͤ͋́̀ͥͦ̆ͬ̒̄́҉̶̲̰̝͕̩̤̗̳̞̭̫͓̱̯̣̲̟͈  
  
  
W͏̦H̟͎͍A̬T̗̟̲͔͜?̛̝̺́  
͏͏̬̩̺͇̙̬̦͎͝  
  
  
  
oͫ̒ͪ̔̽̿͛͏̢͉͚̞̮͕͜ơ̸̡͖̳̭̺̻̫̪̠͙̅̍ͧ̎ͪͬ̈̈͂̽ͨ̐͌́͋̚o̴̧̰͕͍̳͍̣̹̻̟̼̖͉̘̳̜̰̍ͬͣ͆͒ͬ̍̌̔ͮ̒̋̽̋ͫ̽̽͌̀̚ͅơ̙͔̳̯̰̣̻ͮͨ̓͑͌̅ͦ̉ͪ̓̌́̀o̧͔͖͕͓̐͂͑ͦ͒ͬ̓͆͠͠oͭ̈̀̾̓̆̏҉͏̸̱͕͙̝̹̼̠̫̮̗͟ȏ̧̻̟̻͕̙̳ͤͮ͊̆͌ͩ̑̆ͭ͢ơ̅̌͋̑ͮ̀̾̇̏͐͏̴̱̬͈̥͙̻͕̲̮̱͔̤̪̪̰͙̞õ͑̃̎͑̂̋ͯ̐͛̋͛ͩͥ̎҉̢҉͓͎̥͍̲̮͉̖̲̺͖̪͚̞̀ͅo̴̔̊̒̍̌́̅ͯ̌̋ͦ͏̮̞̖̘̦͍̳̩̫̭͇͎͠o͐̍̊ͬͣ̂̂̽̄̓̄̈ͬ͂ͮ̇ͯ̒͒͏͎̪̜̭̟̰͍̹͢ɥ̵̡̛̣̣̗͉͚̣ͪ͑ͬ̾̆̅͌́͟ɥ̾̑ͯ̚҉҉͙̬̹̦͚͍̠̞ɥ̴̢̃̉̃ͨͪ͛ͩ̑̿ͥ̓͐͌̄̀͟͏͚̗̺̻͙̥̥̻̰͙͎̤̹̥͇̳ɥ̴̧̛ͫ̌ͩ̌ͬ̎̅͛͏̷̺̦̖͓͍̠̳̠̪̘̺̜͉͉̦̭ͅɥ̡̥̻͈̫̹̝͖̠͓̬̯̗͙̞̱̙̞̟ͪ̔ͤ̿̕͝ͅɥ̡̼͍͓͍̲͍͛̈ͬ̀ɥ̑̇̔̂͑͂̉̚͞҉̮͈̠͕̗̮̼͙̭̱̹̯͙̹͉ʍ̴̼̦̫͎̐͗ͫͨ̔̐͆̇̍ͭ̒ͯͣʍ̷̨̳͖̥̺̯̻̈ͦ̓́ͭͯ̈́͊̓͗̊̒̓̈́ͧ̃̓̕ʍ̸̷̢͔̩̞̫̥͉̇̂̓̅̍̇ͣ͗͒͂̿̈́ͦ̈́̒ͥ̅̇̇͘͞ʍ̷̵̞̬͖͈͈̲̤̙̱͙̳̠̩̖̩̞̰̉ͩ͑̋̈́̋ͪͮ̔͆ͪ̄̅͠ʍ̶̢͓̦͍̦̺̞̯̬̏͊ͩ́̂ͨ͒͐̀͐̚ʍ̡̧͈̖̰̥͕͓͇͙̪̬͕̿ͧ͋ͯ͛̀͝ʍ̷̮̜͍̙̼̪̯͎͔̬̮̯̲̯̺͆ͯ̃̊̍ͤͤͩͧͧ̐̐̇̌ͯ͋͑ͥ͗͠ʍ̢̧̣̘̠͓͖͊ͥͭ̍̈ͥ̏̐ͩ͋̐̏ͬ̋ͮ͐̀̿͡͡͞ʍ̧̼̫͕͓̠̥̩͖̖̟̃̓̋̈̄ͯ̑ͭ͢͜͝ʍ̵͇͕͎̜̯͓̼́ͫͨ͑̈ͫͬ̐̈̅̂́̃ͩ͌̉̄́͠  
  
  
Ẁ̫͡H̷̯͕͚͝ͅA̴͕̼͉̩̯͘͝T̛͉̘̣̬͡ ̺̲͍͎̝̗̭̺Ì͔̬̙̟̼S̭̮̬̞͚͙̕ͅ ̖̳̼̝̖͈̕I̘̝͇̤͉̝̭T͡҉͉̳̦͕̞̝̳ͅ,̠̩͔͈̕̕ͅͅ ̳̲̹͓M̵͙Ý͜͏̳̻̯ ͜͏̼͎̟̻̗̥̼͟D̷͚̲E͚̫̭̦͔͠A̦͞R̫͚̩̺͙?͖̰̗  
  
̻̩̱̥̤̝̮͘  
  
  
  
ǝ̵̷̡̠͙͍͓͖͉̫̭̱ͭ͊̽́͊̇ͧ̊ͨ̊̇̈ͬ͑̿͛̕ǝ̶̷̭͙̠̰̹̩͍͈͉̈̀͊̿͛̂̌̇̓̍̽̉̀̅̄̚ǝ̡̘̩̲̳̠̖̦̫̖̟̝͉͕͓̑ͥ̃ͤͯ̂͘ǝ̵̶̼͍̠̤̥͙̑ͭ̾ͪ͋̿ͬ̂ͦ̑̂̅̾̆̈͊̇̌͢͢͠ǝ̸̨̧̮̝̟̝̰͖͕͔͒͑ͤ̽̇́̄̿̌̋̓͊͑̏̇͞ǝ̶̢̧̘͈̼̻̇ͯͮ̂ͭ̓̈͊̈͆͋̈́́̑̀̚ǝ̧̧̨̫̲̗̤͖͕͚̞̺̹̫͙̳̤̝͛ͧ̌ͤ̅̎͘ͅɯ̡͕̻̙̲͕̙̲͉̅̈͒ͬ̄͟ɯ̡̠̪̜͍̖͓͖̘̮̝̗̔̒̇̈̉̔ͤ̇́̀͑͢͢ɯ̸̷̧͎̫̪̩͚̼͉̫̺̖̞̞̘̤̳̗͓ͬ̒̋ͮ̌̾ͨ͋͐̂͛̕ͅɯ̡̘̙̘̹͕͓̼͓̹̯̻͖̥͎̯̳͈̺̓́ͥͯ̿ͩͬ͋̽ͩ̋ͪͫͩͪͥͨ͠ɯ̴̡̨̣̗̜͈ͩ̔ͤ̀̾͝͞ɯ̵̢͇̮̦͔̥͍͇͎̟̖̖͚̺͚̙̑͗͛̏ͤ́͜͢oͭͫ̇̏́͒͆̏͒̎̃̈̔ͥ͡҉̴̗̙̮̺̙̖̺̘̱̥̠͔͖͜͡ͅo̢̱̰̲̘̺̣̼̗ͨ̏ͪ̿ͦ̀͡ȍ̴̯̹͇͍͖̤̦͈͈͖͗ͮ̑̆̓̎ͣ̌ͬͨ̄͒͢͜͡ǫ̛̩͔͕̬͎̤̯̥̘̪͕̳̟̥͈ͭ̈̑̿̓͟͠o̷̶̷̝̮̖̜̺̥͔͇̭͖̰̭͈̱͋ͣ͐͒ͤ̾̒̒̾͊͋̾̒̀o̧͒ͧ̏̿͌̍̐̇̃̎́͊̏̄ͫ͂̏҉҉̸̦͓̬̲͕͚͖̠̱͡o̎ͮͬ̄̿͏̡̣̫͖͉͕̪̥̪̼͕̟̩̮̝͍̮̪̦͘͞ō̳̼͖̠̫̣͉̭̦̗̤̝͎̬ͮ̌̍̈́́̂̆̓̏ͣ̄̔ͦ͗͗͡ͅͅo̰͖̯̫̠̺̳ͦ͌̄̽̑́͋̔͋ͤ̎ͫ̏͊̚̚͘͠͞ɔ̴̨̘̖͔̫̳͈̭̝̘̖̯͌̔̓̀ͪ͗̃̓ͣ́ɔ̷̪̗͚͈̼̠̭͍̟̮̦͙̜̯̭̟̃ͧ͐̈̿͐ͥ̑̄̃̚͢ɔ̵̦͎̹͔̯͗̋ͭ͋̅ͪ̄ͩ̈̄́̚ɔ̖̯̭̥͇̺̝ͦ̓ͯ͋̇͛̆͊ͥͥ̈ͦ̄̄͘͜ɔ̶̭͇͈̯ͩ̂̓̐̓̈ͣ̂͑̒ͯ̎͛̚͘ɔ̢̛ͥͬ̌͂̂ͤͥ҉͙͍̜̜̳̻̮̳̙̲͖͚̙̣ɔ̸̷͚̙̭͖͚͍̯̓̅̐͒̏̇ͮ͟  
  
  
  
Ỳ͖̞͞O̶҉͖͙͓̹́U̪̟̗̘̞̥͟͡ ̼͜W̘̮̬͈̳̞͠͠A҉̖̪̰̖N̛̝̱̭̙͕̝̫̻T̬̱̗̼̻͇̭̩́ ̱̩̘̺̪͙̱ͅT̛͚͚͓͎̀ͅO̭̱ͅ ͉̪̭̺̝̼͡͡P̷̢̻̬͎̖͉̱̟̠L̳͉͖̱͖̤̥͡ͅA̴̤̻͙̘Y͏̵̗͚̞̙̼͕̰͡?̯͖̹

  
ʎ͂ͯͯ͌̃ͮ̄ͬ͜͡҉͔̯̬̣͖͎̙͍ʎ̸̵̨̬͔̳͉͕̘̬͇̳̩̖ͦ̀̏̂ͫ̓͑ͫ͛͊ͩ̆ͧͫ̚͡ʎ̷̡̝̝̟̩͕ͧ̏̂͋̌ͣ͂͌̇ʎ̶̗̜̰͉̯̜̟͈̱͙̜̱̤̗͈ͣ͛ͧͭ̇́͡ʎ̴̨̡̡̱͔͉͉̮̝̹͖̔ͫ̈͐͌ͦ͊͊͋̐̚ʎ̧̢̠̲͉͔̺̘̱͇̟̥̦͍̮͎̾͆͐͊̾͌͜͞ʎͥͤ̓̔͋̽ͧ̀ͮ̎ͯ͌̓́̒ͦ͐ͣ̚҉̴̸̭͚̣̖͓̥̣̝̬͕͓͍͉̬̮̳̺̺́͠ɐ̎̑̄͂̔̓ͯͥ̐̌͂̀҉̗̰͉͓͙̮̲̦͎̰͖̺̖͚̩ɐ̷̨͖͉͚̳̤̤̤͖͔͈̺̜̩ͮ̌̇̇̐͛ͩ̃̽̓̈́̎̚̕ɐ̷̢̨̳͓͓͖̥͔̤͕̬͈͕̮̹͉̪͇̦̀ͭ̉̓̎͊̔̚͜ɐ̛͚͍͍̤͚̬͕̫͇̬ͪ͗̾͗̈͂ͮ̍ͧ̐̀ɐ̴̸̮̯̱̥̩̲̬̦͔̰͖̺̱̖̙̣̗̱̖̄̄ͨ̓ͣͦ͋̂̾̂̎̈̓͟͡ɐ̂ͭͧ͒̏ͤͮ̚҉̸̧̧̭̘̩̟͎̜̗̻̯͈͓̹̦̥̗̪̀ɐ̇̊̍ͫ̑͗̿͌͜҉̸̤̣̟̯̪͉̰̺̫̥̭̙̖͔̲̮̬̕ɐ̵̶͕̰͉̮̠̮͖̣͍̘͚̒͐̃͐ͯ̿̐̐͆ͤ̋̏̈ͭ̇̓͠͞l̷̴̦̫̩͈̙͕͚̬̮̯̳̼̰̪̠͔̻̋̅͒́̿̉̎ͭ̐́͝l̨̢̧̤͙͕̹̥͙̠̺̲͙͔̣͔̝̟̜̿̋̌̒ͮ͛͂̈́͌̓̕l̪̳̰̤̫̰͈̩͓͖̱̘̪͇͎̠ͥͦͦͯ̔͑͐̊͗͒ͤ́ͤ͌̔̀͘͞͞l̷͑ͮ͆ͮ͘͏̡͇̖̫͉͖l̶̷̢̘̠͓̙̪̀ͣͤ̔ͮ̽̐ͦͮ̈́̑̂͢͡lͦ̋̈́ͭ̾̔̔͑̓̃ͥ̈́̾̓̃̓ͣ̾ͭ͢҉͓̮̦̠̯̝͙͈̗̘̗̝̩̫̘͖̺ͅl̵̨̡͓̪̘̖̮̰̲̯̣̲̪̹̝̱̘͇̎ͩ͐̿̒͘͟ͅl̡̛̥͕̬̙̙͔̫͕̜͕̱̂͂̌̿̇ͩ͊ͬ̔ͤ͑̉͆͋̊́͡l̶̵̨̦͓͍̻̖͚̱͚̲̖͇̪̱͊̈́̋̐͛̉̋̉̎̕͠ḷ̷̶̡͖͍͌͂̃ͥ̈̄ͩ͊ͭ̿ͬ͒̚͡l̴̨̢͚̪̗̭̻͖̭̖͚̯̞̯̾̂ͣ͛̉̎̈̀ͤ̍ͯͮ͆̈́̃̎̅̎l̓̉̓̈̓̓ͨ̏̾̃̉ͪ̈҉̢̕҉̻͙̫̮̣͍̫̰͙l̓̎̋ͥ͋̆̽̏́̚͏͙͓̮̞̯̗̭̮̟̦̳ͅl̨̮̤̼̦̦̣͇͓͈̺̭̹̫͈ͤ̈́ͦͦ̐̀̚̚̚͘̕͡ļ̖̮͉̤̤̺̼̲͙͍̳̮͈͙̹̻̳̆͐̽ͤ̑ͫͣ̀̓͝ͅḑ̴̥̙̜̮̣͉̠̘͓͙̱͈͍̻̣͙ͤͧ̂͗̏̈́͑̒̆ͩ͐́̕d̵̫̺̜̞̭͔̬̼̱̻̫̰̼̥̳̩ͭͦ̓͗ͧ͑̈́ͦ̈ͥ͐̋͑̄̓́̚d̴ͦͮͯ͗̄ͣ̌̂͗͊̄̄͏͏͇̮̖͍̰̫͍͕̣̮̗̭̼͍̭d̵̙̦̞̥̠͎̹͋̅̅̾̉́́͜d̡̨̡̰̼̜̳͇̺͓̰̰̖̭̼̈́͑̌͑ͩͫͣ̍̔͗ͤͪ͊ͥͯ̈̚͝͠d̨̛ͧͯ̊ͩ̉ͤ̌ͦͦ̆̄ͬ́̑̂̕҉͙̰͕͙̯̠d̨̼̘̳͖̼̦̹̱̈̎ͣ͂̆ͨ͛ͧ̉ͩ̀ͦ̌̃̆̚dͦ̐ͩ̅͋̈́ͨ̃̈́̎̐͌̓̌͌̏̾҉̛͏̲͎̬̖̱͎̦̤̘̼͖͙̼̟̻͡ͅͅͅd͓̠̩̗̻̙̝̹̠̺̭̦͐̆̂ͮ͐̂̋̕d̨͛ͪ͒ͤ͂̉̓̔̑ͭ̋́̎̇̉ͦͫ͋́҉̢̮͇͖͇̻d̶̢̨̛̝͍͍̹̭̳͙̖̜̻̱͉̓͑̍̕ͅͅͅd̨̫̤̦̺̟̹͖̥͛͆͒̆ͮ̎͌͗͋̔̀̅̕ͅ  
  
  
  
  
̧͔͇  
͠͏̺̺͎̣̥̻ͅV̹̱̖̘̗͜E̹̬̼̣͍̲͎̭R̶̥̩̘̘̙̬͝ͅY̛͇̹̤͜ ͈͢ ͔̺̥͈W̵̬̳͘Ȩ̡̘̣͞L̨͏̠̪̬̱̙L͕̰̥̺̮̕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated sporadically.


	2. Prologue Two

H̸͒̽ͩ̀̅̚E͛̅̏ͮ̾͒̐̂̊͘͏L͆̋͌̔͐͆̾̽̕͢L̛͑̀͐̈́͘҉Ǫ̿̀  
  
  
  
  
ͯ̒ͨ̄̇̂ͮ͛̚͜͟  
̶̓̋T͆̆̎̍ͭ̈̓҉̡҉Hͭ̃ͨͭI̴ͧ̎͞Ś̴̌͞ ͫ̃ͥ̔̐̎̓ͧ͏͞Ģͪͫͣͩ̔̆̒͋͏̢E̷ͤ̿̉N̨ͥIͩ͒ͨ͜͜Uͣ́̊̅S͑̅ͪ̏͗ͯ́ ̵̅ͬ͏Pͣ̅͐͋̀L̡̀A̛ͫ͛̉̿͜͢N̴̐͢ ̶̛̃́̌̌̈̄ͮ̊̎̓̇̒̌̽̍ͮ̚̕İ̵̄̀S̅́̆͑͠ ̔͒̒̅͐͂҉̵C̎́́̒ͪ́̚O̴̽̎̀̃͘N̚͝C̍́́͞Õ̢̍ͪ̎̆C̨̑̾ͩ͋̑ͦ́̚̕Ṫ̂̆̚͠E̵̎ͭ̌͑͜͢D͒͌̈ ̍̓͛̍̓ͭ͋̓̉͢B̴̆ͩ͋͛̚͢͞Yͦ͗̌̚ ͂̃M͒͊ͣ̃ͧ̚E̡̋͌ͣ͗̂̿ͮ͊̇ͤ̎̄ͫ͛́̓͑̄͌̓ͮ͟͠ ̸ͩ͊̊̍ͬͭ̃͟T̒ͦͫ́̾ͭͭH̡͌ͮ̎͑͑̀͞Ë́̔͌̄̂ͭͫͧ̕ ̴͗̔͛̆ͨͩ̔G̴̶̽͆ͦ̎ͩ̈́̚͝Rͪ͌Ę̾́̓̾̍̓͂T́͂̈A̵̴ͣͣͫ̊ͮ̔̏͝T̅̿̋ͮ̑̉͘ ͩ̃̎ͧͥͭ̽ͧP̶̅̃̏A̶͊̔ͤ̽̊͘͡P̵͆̈͒̌̑ͪͮY̸͑͋ͦͩ͛R̴̢͛ͥ̿͌̓͋̒͜Ủͦ͂͂͋̈ͨͭ͠Sͮ̈̐͛͊̀҉҉  
  
  
  
  
̾̍̌ͣͥ̐̕  
̷̡̡̉̓̚A̒ͪ̓̈́̓ͪ̋̈́̕N̂̈́̈̒͗̐́͜D̽͑̔̍ͮ͏͢ ̸̵̃͑͗S̡̨͊̎ȌͮM͊ͤ͒͡͝͡E͑̈͠ ̡ͥ͐̎̅ͧ̋͊̐͟͢Ö̷́̆͐̌͘T̡̄̑͋̌͢͞Ḩ̉̽̽͂̾͒ͯ͟E̢ͯ̒͞R̶ͪ͌̄͌̈́ ̡ͩ͊̀Oͣ͐ͬ̕͘N̆̚͡Eͦ̉̌ͦͭͫ͏͞Sͦͮ͡҉̵̵̏̋̿ͭ̊͑͊ͩ̄ͧ̒ͪ͆ͬ͞…̢͛̉͛.̧̂͆҉̑ͦ͋ͯ̾͗ͤ͛͘͘͞  
  
  
  
̏̋ͦ̈́͡  
̨ͨ̄ͥͬ͜M̴ͦ̅̄ͭ͐̿̒́͜Ā̶͛̎̐̌͜Y̐͂̀̇͜͡B̛ͦ͗͝Ẻ̡ ̶͂ͯͪͤͬM̨ͬ́͐̍̉̚O̧͒̈́ͯͤ̋͊̈̽͜͞S̽͆̄҉͏Tͧͣ̒̃ͥ̐͠L̋ͧ͐̓̀̿ͣ̕Y̍ͫ̀͘ ͋ͦ͋͐̅ͬO̴̊͛͏̨T̴̴̡̋͆H̨ͨ̏̍̂̈̄̿͑́Ě͏͠҉Rͤ̾̋͊̏͊ͣͥ̃ ̀̈̒ͦͭ̒ͤͧ͏Ǫ̿Ņ̛̛ͮ̓̓̿̎̚E͛ͨͥ̽ͭ͆̊̌S̢̓ͦ̀ͤ̊͒̾͊͒  
  
  
  
̢͐̏ͥ̍̈͛ͫ͋̆͏B͌ͥ̂͊̌̋̃͟͝U̷ͦ͂̓ͤ̌͑̀ͧ͘T́̌̿̑̋͢ ̧̨͋̄̒͠Ş̎͋́Ţ̷̌ͮ͢Î͐̔͝͝L̛͗͢L̸̽̀̏́̔̋̉̚̕͢͞͡T̸̴͌ͤ̂̆̇̅H́́̊ͧͤ̾̚͞E̴̾̋̓̔͞ ͌̄͊͑͗͏́͘G̀̀̕Ŗͮͣ͂͊̄ͧ̆̕Eͤ̉̽̓̽̇̅͏͞A͆̋͋̆ͪͥ͐͝T̴̒ͬ̂̏ͫ͝ ̵̔ͣͮͯ͂͟P̔͐̆̄́̇̚Aͦ̑ͧͤ̓͞Pͥͪͮ̈̍̀̚Y͆̓̐̾̀͏R̢ͩͣ̾͢Ů̶͌̊͛͗̋̿̿͟Ś͆͋̒̚҉̧ ̨̐̐̿ͮͮ͗Wͮͥ̅̽̍ͩ̇A̵̋̑̅Şͯ̓͊̽̎̉͠ ̧́ͭ͠Iͧ͗ͯ͗͒̿ͤ͠N͗̔̃̓ͩ͋͟͜V̵̒͝͠Ȍ͌ͪ̐͒͘L̄̏̚͢Vͫ҉E̴̐ͮ͝͠D̸ͪ̌̉̓̄̃͆̿̒ͮ͜͞͡  
  
  
  
̡̑̊̂ͥ̈́̒̑҉  
̵͊͛ͫͫ̾̐  
̆̂̂A̶̛͂ͦ͗ͫ̋̇̊̃͠ ̸̆̿ͩͥB̅̈͂̿I̡ͦ̋͆̍ͣ̊́̚T̸̸̛̐͑̽̿̔͐̄́ͨ́̌ͧ̓͒̈́̐͌̎̓͡͡  
  
  
  
̴̏ͤ  
̨̋̿͒̾̏̇̉́  
̽̄ͬD̾͂͝Ȅ̂͒͟͟A͗͐͋̀͘͟R̸ͨ͘ ͋͗̽͑̌́̒F̨͑̋ͮͫ̏̐̋ͫ͝͡R̶͑̅̽ͭ͑̄͒̓I̛̿̅͐̃̃̎̓Ẻ̇̐ͬ̑ͣ͂͟͠͞N̽ͭ͌ͣͫͫ̂͟͝D̷̅̍̇̒ͧͬ͆̕͘̕  
  
  
  
  
̀̽͐͘ ̷̡̽ͧ̃̈́͌̊͛̔Ç̔͝A̸͗͒͆̊͒̊ͥ͑Nͯ͆̌ͨ͡͏̵ ̸̢͊͒̂ͣ̾̃͜Yͨ̇͊̓̔҉́Ȯ̿̒̀Uͫ͛͘͜ ̉̿̿̓̐̅͂͑̏͝H́ͪ̔͒ͪ̕͞Ḝ̵ͫ̐̈ͭ̆̔̈L̸̛̔̀Ṕ̐̀̄ͦ͆͑ͭ ̧̛̃͌U̧̢ͩ̿̆Ṡ̛̆̂̈́̋͋̇͆?̿̓̍̆͐́̌̈̑̔ͮ̽̒̈̑̋ͣͭ͐͑͜͞҉̀  
  
  
  
  
̽͗̓̂  
̇Pͥ̽͒̾͠͝L̋̉̒͢͜E̢̍̇̋̽̕͢A̸ͥ̾̒ͪͫͦ̈́͐S̶ͤ̓̇͗ͪ̌̀̈̾Ȇ̛͒̈̋̓͆͌͆̔̎̎̐ͩ͐̾̔̍̐̽̀̕͠͞  
  
  
  
  
̓͊̈͆̀̓͒̑̒͢͞  
̷̊͛̅̒̓̓͘S̶̸ͪ̋̈́̈́͝A̸ͮͥN̵̨ͭ̄ͣ̚S̡̒̌̓ͤ̌͜ ̸ͧͮ̎̀̇͛Iͫͥ̄̅͊ͦ͠S̡̛͆͋̀͗̐̿͜ ̨̢͋̋̇͑̈́͋͜C̵ͨ͌̎͂͑ͦ͛̆L̅͌̓̂̆͞O̸ͩͩ͛̉ͨ̈́́̂S̷ͨ̓̂̿̀ͤ̃̚E̴̐̀̑ͮͧͬ͋̏͡ ̵̛͐̑͒ͦ͊̾͂T̡ͤ͒ͨ̂̑ͧ́͊́O̡ͭ͊̎͗͒̕͘ ̧ͣ͋͞҉Ģ̌̑̿̓̉͂̂͊҉I̷̷ͫV̵ͫ̓̎I̎͌͑̇͒ͯN̸͆G̏͛̍ͥ̃͌̕ ̊̎ͫ̿̅̍̚͟U̵̢̎̐͌ͣͥ̀̔͌̓P̛͊ͥ̾͌̀̀ͧ̂ͧ̏͊̊ͯ̚͏̨͆̃  
  
  
  
  
  
̡ͭ̒  
̄͛͛͞T̡̨ͦ̄ͮ͑ͣͯͬ̌H̸ͧ̿AͬͪͨͮT̏̾ͤͪ̔͠ ͑͊͋̈ͪ͘͘͢I͐͊Ŝ̄͂̐̑̆ ̃ͮ̎́̚͢͟Ùͬ̔͆Ņ͑ͤ̌̈̚̚͡A̸ͬ̈́͘C̒͊̽̿̍͋̄ͬ̋Cͯ͌E̵̐̽̅̎͑͐̀͡P̷̈͌ͦ̚͏T͛ͦ̎̇̀ͯ͟͡A̴̸̡̾͒̓ͮ̿B̴͌̑ͯ͗ͬͯͫ͝Lͣ̋̂̒̕E̴̸̛ͤ̋ͬ̉ͦͥ͒̿̌̔̾̄͆ͫ̈̓́̏̃͞͠  
  
  
  
  
̑̊̀͆̕  
̆̏ͮ͛͐̏̚͞T̄̈͛͂͌̓̓ͦ̚Ȟ̵̍͐͆́ͩ̀I̡̾ͭͣͧͯ̍̂̚S̵̏͜ ̨̿ͬ́I̾͒̕S̈́̎̓͂̔ͭͩ͠ ̨̡ͩ͗̂J̢ͨ̉̉̌̀͛́U͒̏͛S̢̾̽͢͞T̸̉ͬ̋̃̆ͭ͟ ̸̐ͫ̔ͮ͟L̶̒̅ͤ͆I̒ͥ̌Ķ̈ͤͣ̉͝Ĕ̎̑ͫ̄́ͥ͐̀ ̓͐̾̚͞W̶ͬ̓ͣ̕H̶̴̏ͣͦ̏̃̒̑͋̚͟E̸̛ͤ̓ͮ̓̂ͨ́Ňͣ͂ͯͭ͊̑̚͏̷̶̓͆̆̌ͬ̽̌̄͐͊ͪ̐̑  
  
  
  
  
̵̨̀͑ͭ̿͛͜  
̴̨̨̾̾ͪ̊̒ͩ̿͌W̸͌͆ͭͯ̎ͪͭ̄̀̚͘H̡͐ͨ̌̈́̚͞͝E̶ͬ̽ͫ̅͛̋̔̐͟Nͬ̏́̽ͫͯ̂̆́͏  
  
  
  
.̌̔͌͡҉........̨͌̉́̂̈͂̌̓̈̅̐̃ͮ͂̑̀̕͠͝  
  
  
  
  
̨͐̒͛̈̈́҉̨̡̛̿ͯͭͨ̐̑͗̑̌̕͢͡…ͯͥ͆ͧ͛̾ͮ̂͆̀.̈́̏.̸̧͐ͯ͑̋̒̆̈́̍̏̏́ͦ̔ͥ̄́͌̈  
̵̨ͦ̽̔́  
̛͊̓͂҉̶W̢ͯ͌͜͝H̡͊ͮͨ̾̉͡͏Aͮ̔ͪT̛ͨ͋̈̓ ̡̛ͨ̄̐̊͆ͮ̚͡Wͩ̓̉̓̃̀̀͟Aͩ͆ͥ̽ͪ͊̀͏S͐ͭ̅̐̅̃̀ ̸̒̇͑ͮ̕Į̈́͛̊̏̃͐̇ͪͪ ͯ̈́̍̅̿́T̔̑̉̆Ȁ̵̄L̴̛ͬ̂́͘K̍̾̉ͤ̚̚Iͯ̈́̅Nͭ̓ͦ̀͂͂̈ͪ̀͟G̨̛ͪ̑̋ͩ̚͞ ̨͋͌͡A̴ͯ̓̒͌̃B̏̂͋́̓ͪ̂̔̑҉̢̢Oͦͬ́Ų̂̎͌͡T̢͌̂ͮ̿̏͘͟?̈ͮ̓́͞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S̡̧̧̲͕̝͎͖̻̲̬̞̬̘̬̯̤ͤ̽ͧ̋͂̉̔̎̍ͦͬͦ͛̿̓ͫ͜ͅS͔̦͈̙͖̦̥̪̘̺̻̫͇͙̑̎͛ͬͩͯ͜͞ͅͅS̛̿ͥ̐́̉ͬ̅ͧͩ͛̾̀͢͝͏͎̘̥̹̼̘̯̺̦̤͔ͅͅS̛̳̰̭̃ͨ͛͆ͭ́͗̾̒ͬͭ̈́̂́͘Ś̷ͤ͑̃͌͌҉̬͎͎̙͓̤̥͍͍͎͙̻̖̝̤̲̙̗̟͝∩̑̈͂̔̿̓ͣ̎ͫ̚҉̙̱̩͖̰̖̻̹̜̥̖̘͇̹̗̹͘ͅ∩̨͙̭̻̟̤̙̯̖ͪ́̾͂̍ͬ̿ͯ̀̌͒̊̑̄ͮ̀͟͝∩̴̢̨̣̰̣̤͇͇̖̠̦̣͍͓̬͎̜͈̈́̾͋͐̒ͬ͑̄̽͋̄̄̾͒ͤ̑ͪ́̕ͅ∩̖̺͇̩͚͙̬͖̪̳̦̣̬̜̼͙̍̐̊̅ͧ̈́̎̀͟∩̸ͯ̃̆ͧͤ͂ͯ͠͏̘̱̯͍̖͖̠̭̰͓̣̦̫ɹ̛̬͚͔̱̫̘̤̥̳̘̦̺́͊͊ͭͦ̌̿̀̀̕ɹ̢̛̰̻̜̂͋̑ͧ̏ͤ̽͡ɹ̴̞͕͙͖̤̎̌̎̒̃̆ͫ́̆̍̋̌̚̚͠ͅɹͪ̒ͪͤ̒̒̊҉̶̯̝̤̤͈̬̱̕ɹ̵̛̜͖̠͎̫̰͊͋̆̋̍ͥ͗̾̏͘͞͠⅄̶̧̢̝̫͉̤̫̻̱̤̠̬̺͔͖̯͉̬͒̒͆̌̿̔͌ͦͫ͗̄̋̊̕͝⅄̸̧̨͓̥͎͍͓͇̣̘̖͈̭̳͓͖̖ͨ̽ͧ̃ͦͤ͂ͫ̔̒͟͠⅄̨̛̘͚̖̲̗͎̬̟̝̞͖̣̯͍͎͈ͪͪ̒ͫͦ̂̌ͩ̀̑̑ͮ̔̂͜͞⅄̯͎͈̝͖̼̙͔̤̥̥̭̙̖̰̳̤̔̆͑͐͐ͮ̿̋̌͢⅄̨̅̆̈̆͗ͤ҉̼̲͈̻̮̙̜̯̙͈͍Ԁ̰̦̬͉͈̺͔͙͎͚͎̬̿͂ͨ̍ͭ̈͑̈́̆̎ͦ́͝ͅԀ̵̧̩̜̝͖͓̥̫͖͇̲̩̺ͦ͒̔̓͟͝Ԁ̵̞̻͚̫̰̭̜̲ͮͣ̓ͨ̾̍ͦ͐͗͋̋̑̽͒̀́Ԁ̛̼̝̞͉͉̝̥̯̰̞͔̘ͩͣ͌̈́̀͠͞Ԁ̡̬̻̗̹̪̖̠̟͙̈́̉͒̓ͭ̓́̕Ԁ̄͛̅̊͟҉̷͈̙͍̼̠̗͎͖̰̠̱ͅͅԀͥ̿͛ͫͦ̋ͧ̒͊́̈́ͩ́́ͣ҉̢̞̥̰̘̩͓̙̘̟͉͇̰̩̙̠̘̠̹͡Ԁ͑ͦͣ̿͂ͪ͊͛̅ͧͦ̌͟͠҉̣̩̘͓͎͎̯̟̤̦̗̫͎̱̜̰∀̘͔̼͓̤͙̘̤͉̖̂͐̊͗ͣ͊̌ͯͧͦ͌̎ͫ̇̐ͧ̀͞͡∀̐͊ͯ́͗͊ͩͣͫͫ̂͗̚͏̛̫̪̮̹̗͕̲̙͝͞∀̶̛͙͙̟̫͕͍̤͕̦̣̘͇̺̞̪͔̞̔̈͆̏͗ͧͭͣͩ̎ͪ͑̍̂͌̊ͧ͟͞ͅ∀̧͉̯̞̘̪̜̩̜͉͛̊̂̄ͩ̏̏͗̚͘͜͞∀̸̵̈́̈ͯͬ̓́͆ͪ͌͏̯͈̲̙̜̼̗͕̤͇͚͓͎̟́∀̵̖͚̦̠̟̦̳̳̘͓̩̣̪̗̣̘̳̓͆̾ͤ͐̎̃ͤͩͧͥ͋ͥ́̀͝Ԁ̸̶͉̦̭͍̰̠̊̅͐ͥ̊̈͜͞Ԁ̡̢̡̳̥̠̘̭̫̝̦̰͉̐͛̓̎͐͑͂̌̿̑̓̄͌͘Ԁ̸̴̛̠̖͙͖͈̹̦̬̫̼̾͐ͮ͐̈́̑͛̋́̌ͨ͊̉͋̓̑͟͝Ԁ̀ͭ́̋͗ͨ͘͞҉̜̪͙̩̙̬̗͇̙̱̻̹͖͖͟Ԁ̢̭̣͉̪̦ͧͦͥ̕͜͜Ԁ̴̴̧͕̯̱̳̹̣̻͇͙͇͇̖̣͖̍ͯ̐͗ͬ͊̓͛ͮ̂̚͘͠ͅԀ̴̨̢̨͎͓̮̩̥͎͍͖̲̹̫̑̋̄̅̒ͬ̉́Ԁ̵̨̳͖̼̦̱͚̻͚̒͊ͭ͗ͥ̌͑ͦͭ͂  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O̡ͦ̿H̡̑̂̌ͦ̐ͦ͗ ̶̢ͫ̌͟H̵̡̏̓ͨ̈͐̀͝E̋͌҉L̓ͦ́̚Lͣ̍̋͂̽̎҉O̎͌ͯ͗͑ ̶̴́͗ͧͥ͂̒̿ͨ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
p͓͎͈̜̙̘̲̹̲̗̯̪͉̦ͯͩ̒͗̓ͮ̂̾ͮͩ̈́ͣ̅̿ͪ̔͆͜͝p̴̻̮͙̻̜̣̻̳̝̼̟̭̳͍͌̈́̌̎̑͑ͯ̆̀̚͜͞͞p̷̛͓̦̥͖̤̥̤̘̖̬̘̝͙̣ͯ̂̓̽͊̈̉ͨ͒̔̓ͤ̀͡p͗̈́̽ͩ̋ͩ̊͌ͭͩ̇ͧ̿ͬ̈́̕҉̨̻̯̰̮̻̳͚̘̮̬̣̝̠̀ͅp̵̙̘̻͉̺͔̥̫̝̟̙͔̫͈͎͛ͪ͗͋̓̀͜͡͝p̷̛̮̱͓̻̜̗͉̠̘ͥ̎̏ͪ͂̃ͥͧͤ͗̽ͤͫͥ̈͗͘p̯̜̺̺̹̞̙̘̞̰͈̱̣̳̻̝̹̤̒̄ͦͧ̈̀ͨͮ̾ͯ̌̇͌̀̑͗ͦ̕∀̶̈́̄̂͛́҉̴҉̩̙̗͕̦̤∀̸͑̆̂̽̇͒͊̅̌̓͂͏҉̰͎͈̘̻͈͡∀̴̷̥͓͔̱̰͎͍̼̿͌̎̈́ͩͨ̄͋͌̄̇ͫ̃̚̚͞∀͇̖͖̘̙͚̮͇͕̤̭̘ͨ̄͆ͬ̃ͥ͋́̏͂ͪͬ͑̾͊̄͛̾̓͘̕͢͡∀̨̨̼̪̣̹̩̝͚̱̙̳̝̯͚̯̣̬̜̙̽̍̀ͯ͂ͩͩ͊̔̚͡∀̨̧̪̯̖̩͈̲̦̩̩͕͈͆́̅ͤ̑̀̌̅̓͛ͪͭ̓̕∀̩͓̱̗̝̘͚͆̈́ͦ̂͂͂͊̾ͤ̅͘͢∀̷̨̠͖̹̹̼͙̪̮̬͎͈̝ͭͦ̈́̂ͧ͑ͪ́̈́̕͟∀̶̴̢̭̼͔͚̼͍̯̘̰̥̦̈ͨͤ̇ͧ̓̎̂͠͡q̴͕̤̱̖̥̯̩͗͒ͧͦ̂̅̓ͮͭͣ̓̊ͥ͟͞ͅq̉ͣͤͦͮ͐͂͗̂͊̂ͭ҉̷̙̩̮͍̪͎̣͎̰͢q̧̱͍͙̹͚̥̗̩͐̄̽ͭ̀͆̿̎̔̒̕͜q̡̐ͤ̍ͨͤ̈́̓͗̂͌ͮ̄͌̀̃͒҉̧͔̠͇̙̻͍̲͙̱̮̼͚͇̘̟͞q̵̶̢̯̠̯͔̖͉̪̭̗̬͇̘͚̔̈́̊͛ͧ̅͋̈́̓ͥ̅̚͟q̛̥̰̠̮̼ͧ̀ͭͯ̌ͮ̕͟q̿̈́̌̊̈͆͌͟͠҉̨̫͎̞̳̠̯͎̼̮̰̖̭̯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
W͋͒̐̀H͂ͭ̈́̐ͭ͏͢A͐͂̌̓ͪ̀҉Ţ̷̛ͭͮ̎͊̋͗̉?ͦ̎̏͗́ͥͩͫͪ͜ ̧ͭ̋ͣ́̓̓҉͢N̢̛ͯͦ͌̔͜O̧ͣ͢!̌ͤͦͦ ̸̡͋͗̔̍͗T͐ͭͩͩ̈́̌҉͠H̡ͨ̈ͤ͋̏Ë̡̀̾̊͌͊͗ ̡̨̋̃͂ͬ̓̋̿G̶̢ͦ̌͒͂̇R̉̒ͧ̔͗ͪ̀E̍̿̇͊͂͜͢Ä̛́̇ͧT̾́̚͠ ̨ͭͦͦPͫ̎͋͑̈̄́́͞A̶͂̄̂̐̇̈̂̋P̏̆ͭY͑̐ͯ͑̚͏͘Rͫͨ͐͋͊͞U̴ͤ̒̈S̨ͣ̔ͬ̀ͥͭͫ ̶ͬ̌ͫ̽ͨ̕C̄͐̂ͥ̌O̡͗̿ͧ̋̂͡Ųͩ͌̌̿ͭ͐L͌ͦͥ͆͑̌͗͋D̸̡ͨͤͧ ̒̽̿̽̽̿̽̚͟͡N̡͗͊́̇Ȇͯ̾ͦ͡͏Vͣ͐̃Ě̃̂͏̡Rͤͬ́͗͒̆ͩ͏҉ ̊ͦ̉̽̕͠B̴ͨͬE̷ͭ̐ͫͨ̎͆͋ͯ̚͟ ̷̄̈́ͯ̍̉ͫ̓ͪ͡B̉̓͌̃̓͋̎Ă̿̏̍̓͞D̶̽̃̎̌̇ͯ̉̓͜͞!̵ͬͪ̄̕ ̴̴͐͑ͬIͩ̋́̅͂ ̴ͣ͐ͪ̓̂́W̸̑͐́A̅͒̉ͧ̈́̀̂ͤṠ́͌̋ ̷ͣͨ͗͊͑̌͊̚Pͪ̄̊͛͗̈҉͜͠Ą̧͌̌̍͞R̓̈́Ţ̷̐ͦͧͨ̽͒̅ͧ͠ ́҉̵̢Ơͯ̆̒̚F ̵̡ͦ̇͘T̔͗̅̏҉̴͟HEẄ̂̽͗͢H̉̄̈́͐̊̓́Ȁ̿͂̽ͥͨͬͫ̆҉̡T̸̡͑͑̂ͫ̽?̄ͣ͒̊̈́͑͟  
  
  
  
  
  
  
H̢̻̠̙̙͕͙̒͌̾̅ͮ̒̈́̎̄̆ͬ̚̚͝Ḩ̲̩̠̬̥̤͓͔͙̟̜͚̦͖̑̏̓̔͑ͪ̚̕͢͝Ḧ͕̺̘̹̤́͑̄͌ͣ̐̂̊̿͂ͥ̋ͣͥͯͮ͑̚̚͢H̶̝̝͙̣͖͎̞́̓̆̄ͭ̅͋̊̃ͮ̃̒ͦ̔ͨ͗̉̏͂͞͝Ş̵̖̙̤̫̜͎͇ͬ̉̈́̀͂̊̓͗͆͑̽̽̎̎ͫͪͬ̊͢S̷̶̴̫̘͖̬̙͚͖̞̯͕͇̞̆̓ͥ͋̈́ͩͬ̂ͣͣͧ̚̚͘͠Ş̵̷̪̟͉͈̼̘͇͚͍̖̬̞̯͍̝̯́͊ͯ͘͠S̸̛ͧ̈́͐͐ͥͨ̒͑҉͈̪̜̣̘̮̖Ş̶͚͓̖͇̟̜͕͉̀͗͛̒I̶̠͈̗̺͖̦̟̟̦͍͍̖̘̫̽͆̓̾ͦ͞ͅI͕͚̠͇̯̪̩ͧ̔̑ͧͬ̏͐̀̚͠͠Iͥ̎͑̅̀̽͏̷͍͇͇̰̦̲̗̟̹̝͈̗̙Ḯ̵͔̝̳̹̺̯͖͎͙̮ͭ͋ͫ͆̽̉̐Ị̵̶̠̬̤̯̖͓͖͚̱̃̃̂̊̐̉͆́ͯ̓̚̕͜ͅͅI̵̶̺̼͚̙͖͚̥͍̺̩̱͈̘̿̅͊̉̒ͨ̎̆̅͘͜Ņ̢̱̜͖̱̪̼̙̟͓̟̫͈̤̫̬͖̞̟̎̋ͪ̌̉̾̅ͩ̐ͦ̾ͤ͂͊̀̀͢Nͥ͑̒͐̆̔̅́̇҉̵̥̦̻͎̞̱̟̱̻̘̖̙̻N̨ͦͨͥ̒ͤ͗ͨ҉̷̴͕͕̙̺̻͓N̸͚̥̯̩̟̙̬̮͓͑ͫ͐̋̐͊ͣ̃ͩ̓́N̏ͭ͐͐͛̃̚͡͏͙̱̬͓͕̦̘͕̼̼̹̜̘̳͓͓̬̩̻̕̕N̡͓͔̼̱̫̦̩͚͓͇͍͈͚̞̹͎ͪͫ̒̃͒̉̓̉ͧ̈̔̋̄̆͞͡ͅ∩̋̂̔͛ͣ͗̋̏ͦ̌͗̽͠͏̴̹͔͖͈̺̭̤͚̲̦̳̤̯̹͕ͅͅ∩͒ͣ͋̄̈ͫ̓̐ͭ̅ͣ̂͑̑ͤ̈́̆͋ͪ҉̛͏҉͙̤̱̠͔̯̥̯͖͇̱̦̭̪̮̟̖͉∩̵̢̙̺̞̜͚̤̺̻ͬͪ̀̆͌ͩͬ̑̇͘∩͓̤̰̣̫̝̪͉ͣͪ̿ͪ͂ͦͨ̓̄́̔͂͞ͅ∩̢̛̹̘͚̥̬͖̻̪̗̜̼̖̥̽̍ͥͪͯ̉ͬ̐̀͆͗̏̚͜ͅ∩̎ͮͫ̀̎͏̡̯̙̰̱̺͙̠̹͜͠Ԁ̶̡̛̜͕͓̲ͣ̀̓ͭ̂̉͋͊͜͝Ԁ̸̦̺̩̪̬͉̻̦̦͍͈͛̅͐̽̅̽ͬͬ͋ͬͤ͛̎̽̏͊̿́̚̕Ԁ̵ͤ͗̔̊͑͢҉̠̩̬̣̜̀Ԁ̤̤̲̬̜͙͇̺̙̬̱͇̼͇͇͆̋͗̒͑̉̕͜Ԁ̨̛̩͙̘̲̪ͫ̍̊͊̓͐͋̇͑̾͂̑̒ͧ̈ͨ̊Ԁ̷̧͌ͩͮ̓̈́̋̏̃ͦ͘҉͙̜͓̲̙̜͚̥͙̺̥̱̝̥̳͔ͅԀ̊̂͒ͪͩ́́͒̎̊͏̷͚̰̺̖͉͍͕̣̞̺̞̠̖̘̦̳́Ԁ̻͔̝͖̮̬̔̾͂͛̀̾͘͞ͅ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
W̛̏͒͐ͯ̽̏͐̓̚A̓̄́ͧͪͤIͤͯ̄ͮ̓ͮ͡T̶̀ͤ̓͠N̊ͣ̿̓͝O PLĘ̴ͩ͌̈́̋͂̽̑̅̀A̶̛̐ͭ͆ͩŞ͑͑Ȩ̿ͩ͑ͥͫ̀͝ ̶̋̉ͤ̄̅̽̕͝N̛͌͒͑̾ͬ̎̌̔̒O̸̍̏́  
  
  
  
  
  
Ǝ̬̠͈͎͖̯͓̫̹̳̭͔ͥͪ̊̂̀̋̕͠ͅḨ̧̛͍̹̝̜͇̻̘͖͎̮͉̄̊̆͌̏̿ͤͮ̈ͩ͡Ǝ̸̡̨͕͈͉̗̣̯ͩ̃̎ͫ́ͦ̍͜͢H͈̮̳͚͙̲͇̝̠̩̖͓͔̜͇͉̺̜ͨ̾͗̍͆͐̒͐̾̈̓͗̍͘͘͜Hͩ̾͌̋̉̎ͫ͑́͏̛̟̹̳̬̟̝͇̻̗̹͍̠̟͙ͅƎ̦̰͙̯̲̦̦̤̝̠̖͖̗̈͆ͫ̋ͯͤͤ̕͠͡͝H̠͙̞͍̲̫͉̫̫ͯͨ̀̋ͥ̓ͩ͟͢͝͝Ǝ̡̢ͧ͛͑̈́̈̔͆̇͊̋͊͐ͫ̓̄̕͏̯̫̗̼̜͙̫͚Hͫ̏ͣ̈́̓̏͑́̃̇҉̷̣̩̫̠Ǝ̂̅ͤ̒̓̇̂̍͒̂͌̋ͧ͋͛̈́͏͓̠̫̹̯̹̻̙̮̺͇̬͖̦̪͙̞̺͈̀H̶̟͖̹̜͇̖̞̖̪̜̹̼͕̦̠͎̖̮̒̇̽͒ͭ̒̑̋͑̊ͩ̏͟ͅƎ͎̦̹̖̞̻̙̞̭͒ͨ̉͊͆͂͊̚͘͘ͅH̴͗̌̓̓̆ͯ͟͏̷̰̰̠̦̥͕̞̫̖̘̞̩͇̹͎̲̜̗Ǝ̞̜͍̗̮̬͍͎̘͐̑̏ͩ̐̒ͪ̅̓͊̑ͦ̋ͮͫ̋ͦ̓͒͟ͅȞ̴̛̛̛̗͚̰̜̪͈͇̲͖̯̤̲̣̔̾̆ͤ͑̒̀͠  
  
  
  
  
  
9͈̲̮̘ͫͫ͐̽̔̈́͛̇̅̀͝9̶̸̫̺͖̜̱̪̼̳͍̬̺ͫͩ̆ͫ͂͟ͅ9̸̾̔̒ͨ́͂͑̈́̏̈́̓ͥ͋͑̎̑̆̒͏̷̘̹͕͉͙͙͔͍̞̘͈̝͈͖̼͎9̸̪̪̟̯̰̭̹̰̪͈̼̺̯͙̹͂͛ͣͤ́͢9̡͈̻̭̖̯̘̤̜̟̳̫̘̖͈̯͌̂ͮ͂ͤͯ̌͢ͅ9͌̓ͧ̔ͩ͛ͨͤ͛̅ͥ̉̆ͭ̚̚̚͏͍͔͙̱̦͉̪̻̲̥̯̭̹̹̖̟̳́͘͞ͅ9̛̫̠̺̰͚͍̹͚̯̲͔̜͂ͪͤͨ̋ͦ̉ͣ̅̃́ͪ̆̏͟ͅ9̨̢̽̃̾ͯ̍͒̎͌̋͆̃̊̀̚͏̛̣͔̯̲̗̭̺̩̖̯͓̖͓9̵̛̠̘̪̼̣̩̳̬͙̯͎̟̖̺̔̍́̉̅̌̾̓ͤͣ̄͆̇̅̊̕̕͠ͅͅ9̶̧ͪ̋ͪͧ̃ͣ́̏̂ͮ͌ͬ̉͛̚͏̷̪̻̤͇̯͉̻̹̦̟̭͇̬̝͢ͅͅ9̴̶͈͓̼̞̺̗͉̰̭͍̦͙̹̔͌ͨ̆̿́̂ͪ̇̓ͬͯͦͯͪ̄ͭͩͩ͠͠9̶̷̛̗͇̞̟̗̜͋̑͊̀͐̔͑̆ͥͤͨ͗̈́̆͑̈́̀̇ͫ́͞9͌ͪ̇͛͋ͥ͏͉̖̻̟̦̯̭̰̙͈̥̫͉̠͈̩͢͡͞͝ͅͅ9͍̲͚͍͇̹̻̙̠̲͕̾̽̏ͯ͒̈́͛̈̓̽̅ͪͬ̓̄́̀͘͟͞9̃͒͑͐̋̍̔ͦ͒͗ͩͣ̃̌҉̧̳̳̯͓̝̦͙̣̥͉̱̠͎͎̜̹͔̳́͡9̶̶͇͔̟̳̜ͫ͑͂͐̇̃͒ͫͯͣ̔̽ͤ̀́̌ͫ́͜9̵̨̩͓̠̫̦͇̥͈̮̫͓͓͍̮͎͕͖͇̇͂̅ͣ̀͆̿̇ͤͤ̈ͥ͢͜͠9͒̑ͦ̔͑̉̾̃͆ͪ̇ͬ̒ͪ̋̚͏̡̖̫̮̮̙̫̮̟̜͞9̶̡̢̼̣͔̜̫̜̣͙̻̹̘̞͔̼̱͓̹̪ͪͦͫͭ͘9̴̛̭͖̺̗̘̜̯̦̤̟̞͎̞̯̞ͮͤͥ̕͟͟9̴̢͎̝̮͖͍̣͗͂ͮͦ̔́9̧͚̲̫̮͎ͪ̆̔ͦͫ̌̇̄̆͛̉͑͛̓͛ͤ̓̚̕̕͡9̸̦̤̭̤̬̬̫̼̙̮̪̝̙͍͋̓̄͊ͩ͛ͣͣ͆ͩ͂̽̽̄ͮ̽̕9̢̞̺̫͕̑̑ͦͤͫ́̐ͭ̋̒̅9̴̢̽ͯͮ̈ͣ͑̔̀ͦ̊̄͛͗ͯ҉̭̣̳̣̰͍̼̰̯̩̦̀9̶̢̢ͧ̄̂̄̎̇ͬ̔ͯ͊̀͏̰̰̹͚̼̱̳9̸͈̭̜͍̺̝͖ͤ̏͐̌͐͗͢9̶͙̻̜̝̰̟͉͋ͧ̒̏̾̆ͥ̅ͤ͒̐͗̅ͤͤͯͬ̈́͜͟9̷̸̧̡̝̟͖͚̜͖̗̪͋͐̉̊̈́̅͂ͧͭ̀9̢̢̨͈̬̪̙͖̮̠̩̳̟̺̦͈̽͌͐̐ͨͧ̉̿̓ͩ̿͛͐͛̚͠9̶̴̨̟̩̦̩̠̗̜̱̼̹͓̾͛̂͆ͣ̃ͫ͑͒̋̑̐ͩͬ͘͟9͚̰̗̰̘̻̩̩̥͙̽̐ͣ͌̂ͮ͒ͥ͗ͮ͒͠ͅ9̴̢̰̞̠̟̙̳͙̜̺̙͍͎̘̤͂ͯ̅̐ͣ̎̊̽ͤ̒͌͐ͦ̚͠͞͞9̸̢̛̲̙̳̤̭̯̮͕̲̹̮̻̋ͧ̓ͮ̏ͦ͒͐͆̊͆ͫ̓ͭͯ̂9̛̮̘̼͖̭̙̮̞̰̬̬̥̯͚ͪ̈́̃̾͋͒ͧ͘͟9͙͎̼̲̪͓ͬ̏̉ͥ͛̔̑ͩ̋̑̊̀͜͞9̛͖̗̻̣̝̻͓͈͈͎̯ͧ̍ͤͦ́̕͠͠ͅ9̢̢̛̼̗͙̼͖̥̩̻ͤͦ̊͢͠9̨̢̛̜͍̭̹̻́̔̈́̀͑͛ͥ͗̓̄͆̋̽ͦ̈ͣ͌̎́9͇̜̥̣̗͓̥͔̝͉̦͚̄ͫͩ͂̌̿̊̅̊͊̎̅̌ͮ̕͡9̡̨̞̻̗̟̳͉̳̝͔͍̋͛̎̈̋̊ͬ͛̄ͨ̃̃͆͗̿̈9̴̷̼͎̫̹̮̫̲̲͉͚̤̦̱̖̗̠̺̠ͦͫ͋͊̀̔̋ͦͭ̈́͌͛̌͌͟9̷̛̜̥͙͚̳̈́̃͂͆̑ͪ͆͒ͩ́̓ͤͬͪ̉͋9̵̨͙͓͈̱̳͉ͣ͊̽̀̍̇͒͛ͪ̂̓͐ͨ̚9̶̨͖̥̞̝̩̍ͭ̃ͯ͢͟9̨͉̯͉̱̬̼͚̟̫͚̦͓͉̭̜̙̾̍ͬ̎ͩ͛̃̿͌̕9̢͍̘̤̠̹̱̯̇̇ͥ̒̏̑ͥ̒͗̍̆ͦͮͬ͟9̨̡̪̖̮͕̣̗̺͚̳̻̩͕̞͎̯͈̠͆̿ͪ̄̉͗͒͗̏ͨ͐̑ͅ9͌ͣ͗̽͑̌̄̐ͥͦ͊̊͂̒̃ͣ̃̓̓͏̶҉̸̧̘̦̫̘͇̮̟̞̮̫̣9̢͇͈̫̮̤͉̘̘͉͚͉̳̪̰̬̖͒̐̀̕͟ͅ9̶̴̷̢̫͍͇̬͉̣͓̳̲̲̲̼̳̭͛̌̋̈͊̒̈́̌̓̓̓̆͛ͨ͝9̵̷̧̢̘̟̝͓̫̪̜̒͂̓̏̅ͭͅ9̸͍̣̠̬̝̺̼̭͖̺̝̘̯̲ͪ̎ͦ̊̇̓͡9̶̨̣̻͓͕̞ͬ͛ͥ͒ͮ̆̕͟9̸̸͙͕̥͓͓̙̰̙̙͓͔̣̻̈́͒ͪͨ̊͋ͤͬ̈̿̉̄̔̈́9̷̳͍͕͓͍̝̣̮̓ͦͥ̾ͯͮͪͪ̌ͤͪ̊̉͗ͬ̚͠ͅ9̖̭̺̺͉̰̖̟̺̰̺̱͐͗̀͊͋ͨͮ͐̏͋́́̚̕͡9̸̫̺͇͉͇͉͇ͦ͋ͯ̑́͑̈̒ͮ̍̍ͤͪ́͢9̶̮̥̞̳̰͇͓̺̮̩͚͎̺̲̳͈̺͕̼̿̃͂̄̍̀̽͛̈́̊̄ͥ͑̐̄̀̔̚͠9͈̲̮̘ͫͫ͐̽̔̈́͛̇̅̀͝9̶̸̫̺͖̜̱̪̼̳͍̬̺ͫͩ̆ͫ͂͟ͅ9̸̾̔̒ͨ́͂͑̈́̏̈́̓ͥ͋͑̎̑̆̒͏̷̘̹͕͉͙͙͔͍̞̘͈̝͈͖̼͎9̸̪̪̟̯̰̭̹̰̪͈̼̺̯͙̹͂͛ͣͤ́͢9̡͈̻̭̖̯̘̤̜̟̳̫̘̖͈̯͌̂ͮ͂ͤͯ̌͢ͅ9͌̓ͧ̔ͩ͛ͨͤ͛̅ͥ̉̆ͭ̚̚̚͏͍͔͙̱̦͉̪̻̲̥̯̭̹̹̖̟̳́͘͞ͅ9̛̫̠̺̰͚͍̹͚̯̲͔̜͂ͪͤͨ̋ͦ̉ͣ̅̃́ͪ̆̏͟ͅ9̨̢̽̃̾ͯ̍͒̎͌̋͆̃̊̀̚͏̛̣͔̯̲̗̭̺̩̖̯͓̖͓9̵̛̠̘̪̼̣̩̳̬͙̯͎̟̖̺̔̍́̉̅̌̾̓ͤͣ̄͆̇̅̊̕̕͠ͅͅ9̶̧ͪ̋ͪͧ̃ͣ́̏̂ͮ͌ͬ̉͛̚͏̷̪̻̤͇̯͉̻̹̦̟̭͇̬̝͢ͅͅ9̴̶͈͓̼̞̺̗͉̰̭͍̦͙̹̔͌ͨ̆̿́̂ͪ̇̓ͬͯͦͯͪ̄ͭͩͩ͠͠9̶̷̛̗͇̞̟̗̜͋̑͊̀͐̔͑̆ͥͤͨ͗̈́̆͑̈́̀̇ͫ́͞9͌ͪ̇͛͋ͥ͏͉̖̻̟̦̯̭̰̙͈̥̫͉̠͈̩͢͡͞͝ͅͅ9͍̲͚͍͇̹̻̙̠̲͕̾̽̏ͯ͒̈́͛̈̓̽̅ͪͬ̓̄́̀͘͟͞9̃͒͑͐̋̍̔ͦ͒͗ͩͣ̃̌҉̧̳̳̯͓̝̦͙̣̥͉̱̠͎͎̜̹͔̳́͡9̶̶͇͔̟̳̜ͫ͑͂͐̇̃͒ͫͯͣ̔̽ͤ̀́̌ͫ́͜9̵̨̩͓̠̫̦͇̥͈̮̫͓͓͍̮͎͕͖͇̇͂̅ͣ̀͆̿̇ͤͤ̈ͥ͢͜͠9͒̑ͦ̔͑̉̾̃͆ͪ̇ͬ̒ͪ̋̚͏̡̖̫̮̮̙̫̮̟̜͞9̶̡̢̼̣͔̜̫̜̣͙̻̹̘̞͔̼̱͓̹̪ͪͦͫͭ͘9̴̛̭͖̺̗̘̜̯̦̤̟̞͎̞̯̞ͮͤͥ̕͟͟9̴̢͎̝̮͖͍̣͗͂ͮͦ̔́9̧͚̲̫̮͎ͪ̆̔ͦͫ̌̇̄̆͛̉͑͛̓͛ͤ̓̚̕̕͡9̸̦̤̭̤̬̬̫̼̙̮̪̝̙͍͋̓̄͊ͩ͛ͣͣ͆ͩ͂̽̽̄ͮ̽̕9̢̞̺̫͕̑̑ͦͤͫ́̐ͭ̋̒̅9̴̢̽ͯͮ̈ͣ͑̔̀ͦ̊̄͛͗ͯ҉̭̣̳̣̰͍̼̰̯̩̦̀9̶̢̢ͧ̄̂̄̎̇ͬ̔ͯ͊̀͏̰̰̹͚̼̱̳9̸͈̭̜͍̺̝͖ͤ̏͐̌͐͗͢9̶͙̻̜̝̰̟͉͋ͧ̒̏̾̆ͥ̅ͤ͒̐͗̅ͤͤͯͬ̈́͜͟9̷̸̧̡̝̟͖͚̜͖̗̪͋͐̉̊̈́̅͂ͧͭ̀9̢̢̨͈̬̪̙͖̮̠̩̳̟̺̦͈̽͌͐̐ͨͧ̉̿̓ͩ̿͛͐͛̚͠9̶̴̨̟̩̦̩̠̗̜̱̼̹͓̾͛̂͆ͣ̃ͫ͑͒̋̑̐ͩͬ͘͟9͚̰̗̰̘̻̩̩̥͙̽̐ͣ͌̂ͮ͒ͥ͗ͮ͒͠ͅ9̴̢̰̞̠̟̙̳͙̜̺̙͍͎̘̤͂ͯ̅̐ͣ̎̊̽ͤ̒͌͐ͦ̚͠͞͞9̸̢̛̲̙̳̤̭̯̮͕̲̹̮̻̋ͧ̓ͮ̏ͦ͒͐͆̊͆ͫ̓ͭͯ̂9̛̮̘̼͖̭̙̮̞̰̬̬̥̯͚ͪ̈́̃̾͋͒ͧ͘͟9͙͎̼̲̪͓ͬ̏̉ͥ͛̔̑ͩ̋̑̊̀͜͞9̛͖̗̻̣̝̻͓͈͈͎̯ͧ̍ͤͦ́̕͠͠ͅ9̢̢̛̼̗͙̼͖̥̩̻ͤͦ̊͢͠9̨̢̛̜͍̭̹̻́̔̈́̀͑͛ͥ͗̓̄͆̋̽ͦ̈ͣ͌̎́9͇̜̥̣̗͓̥͔̝͉̦͚̄ͫͩ͂̌̿̊̅̊͊̎̅̌ͮ̕͡9̡̨̞̻̗̟̳͉̳̝͔͍̋͛̎̈̋̊ͬ͛̄ͨ̃̃͆͗̿̈9̴̷̼͎̫̹̮̫̲̲͉͚̤̦̱̖̗̠̺̠ͦͫ͋͊̀̔̋ͦͭ̈́͌͛̌͌͟9̷̛̜̥͙͚̳̈́̃͂͆̑ͪ͆͒ͩ́̓ͤͬͪ̉͋9̵̨͙͓͈̱̳͉ͣ͊̽̀̍̇͒͛ͪ̂̓͐ͨ̚9̶̨͖̥̞̝̩̍ͭ̃ͯ͢͟9̨͉̯͉̱̬̼͚̟̫͚̦͓͉̭̜̙̾̍ͬ̎ͩ͛̃̿͌̕9̢͍̘̤̠̹̱̯̇̇ͥ̒̏̑ͥ̒͗̍̆ͦͮͬ͟9̨̡̪̖̮͕̣̗̺͚̳̻̩͕̞͎̯͈̠͆̿ͪ̄̉͗͒͗̏ͨ͐̑ͅ9͌ͣ͗̽͑̌̄̐ͥͦ͊̊͂̒̃ͣ̃̓̓͏̶҉̸̧̘̦̫̘͇̮̟̞̮̫̣9̢͇͈̫̮̤͉̘̘͉͚͉̳̪̰̬̖͒̐̀̕͟ͅ9̶̴̷̢̫͍͇̬͉̣͓̳̲̲̲̼̳̭͛̌̋̈͊̒̈́̌̓̓̓̆͛ͨ͝9̵̷̧̢̘̟̝͓̫̪̜̒͂̓̏̅ͭͅ9̸͍̣̠̬̝̺̼̭͖̺̝̘̯̲ͪ̎ͦ̊̇̓͡9̶̨̣̻͓͕̞ͬ͛ͥ͒ͮ̆̕͟9̸̸͙͕̥͓͓̙̰̙̙͓͔̣̻̈́͒ͪͨ̊͋ͤͬ̈̿̉̄̔̈́9̷̳͍͕͓͍̝̣̮̓ͦͥ̾ͯͮͪͪ̌ͤͪ̊̉͗ͬ̚͠ͅ9̖̭̺̺͉̰̖̟̺̰̺̱͐͗̀͊͋ͨͮ͐̏͋́́̚̕͡9̸̫̺͇͉͇͉͇ͦ͋ͯ̑́͑̈̒ͮ̍̍ͤͪ́͢9̶̮̥̞̳̰͇͓̺̮̩͚͎̺̲̳͈̺͕̼̿̃͂̄̍̀̽͛̈́̊̄ͥ͑̐̄̀̔̚͠9̦͇̺͈̲̭̩̟̫͎̮̊ͣ̿̌̆ͧ̅ͭ͒̅̀͒ͮ͠͝

 


	3. Prologue Three

he̷̛h̨̢̢  
  
  
  


́t͘h̨i̵͠s̸͠ ì̷s̴̷̢ ̛s̕t̡̢͜u͏p̢͢id̶̶̵̶̨  
  
  
  
  
  
y̛oų ̢c͟a̧n'̷̧t͢ ̸̛͡d͢o͞ a҉̷n͠y̶͡t͟h̨͢͜i͘n̸̢g  
  
  
  
  
͘  
͡h̸́̀e̶͞ s̨̢h̶̢o͏̛͠ul̸d ̶j̨u͡sţ̸̷̢g̷̢i̛v͢ȩ̶ ̷u̕p̛  
  
  
  
  
  
̨̀  
̴̴̛͢͢͟i̛͜͝ d̕̕͢i͘͝d  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S̲̰̯͔̳̥̤͇̬̙͕̖͎͙̗̏̓͛̏ͣ̉ͣ̃̐̾̑̃ͯͦ͑͝S̶̛̹̙̖̩̺̦̲̭͚̭̤͔̝̙̳̗̟͚͋͋͒͗̍͛ͩ̿͌͒̑̿ͧ̐̀ͅS͛̿̆̓͌̑͊̓ͯ̂͏͏̶̢̲̣̦̹̗͉̥͚̯͙̖͕͓͓̳S̛̰̫̥̠̻̻͖̮̤̥̦̮͕̦ͤͪͤ̇͛̊̀ͮͩ̉͗̒ͅS̛͚̬̜͈̞̣͇͗͆ͭ̍ͬ̈́́̽͑͊ͧ̐̊͘͟S̵̱͉̜̻͙̲̋ͧͫͭ̏̓̅̈́̀S̤̘̹̗͓͖͎̮̼͇̯̼̝̠̯͍̎̿̎͗ͦ͊̌ͭͩ̅̇̍̃̈͛̃̊͢͠ͅN̶̩̬̱͍ͥ͛̑̆͊́́͝ͅN̛̙̘̼̺̭͚̯̞͔͈͙̉ͬ͊͆ͨ̾̕͜͜͡ͅN̛͚̱͔̲͎̯ͮͩ̃̈́̊̌ͤͨͯͪ̈́́N̛̤̰͎̥̠̱̹̗̺̠͇̟͗ͮ̅ͮ͗͡͡N̶̈ͥͯ̓̒̊̍̓̽͊̈́̅̆͏̛̙̼̥̱̜̰Ñ̴̷̷̊̃ͭͦ͑̆͢͏̘͉̯̩̭͓̮N̨̾͊́̃̋ͦ̈ͣ̄ͭ͏̳̭̰̘̖N̅ͤ̓̽͑̍̂̀̚͝҉̶̱̼̺̫͓͚͉̖̖̜̜̹∀̵̧̞̳̭͙̞͕̣̞̹̦̭̈́̇ͧ̊͒ͬ̓͒̿ͧ͌ͨ̉̅͋ͪͧ̽̓ͅ∀̵̡͍̯͕̠͌̍ͦ̌̋͂́̏̚͢͠͞∀̧̼̭̺̹͓̻̠͍͙̤̞ͥ̾̃̎͘∀̸̗̼̱̗̞͇͇͓͕̗̫͗̓̍̉̿̒͐͗̅̇̌̀͘∀̨ͤ̍ͤ͛̂̃ͫ͠͏̵̛̻̜͓͙͎͖̖͚͈̰͍͍͓̜̮̝̥̠ͅ∀̵̢̙͖̹̹̰̫̘̱̹͔̫̻̼͌̒̿̔͌∀̛͍̤̣̺͉͖͙̞̥̹̝̼̗͔̖͔ͦ̇ͧ͂͌͒̽ͤ̒͞∀̸̸̛̥̣͈̖̘̯̦̠̤̩̰ͦͣ͗ͫ͜Šͤ̂̃ͣ̒̿͋ͨ̏̓ͩ͗ͥ̚҉̢̨̼̜̦̪̜̣̥̭͕̠̫͙͓̤͖̲͍͈͡S͗̏͌ͥ̃̇́̋̉̂҉̫̳̮̠̞͉̙͙͇̖̙̝͕͟͝S̻̬̳͙͉̮̳̣͔͙̭̺̣̫͍̃ͩ̏̓͋̂̊̀͊ͤͮͧ̅ͤ̓́S̴̸̢̹͕̺͉̞̮̮̫̰̰̦͐ͫ̏ͯͫ̏̍ͨ̿͟S̵̗̲͇̮͔̝ͯ̋̐ͭͩ͌ͯ̔ͦ͐̈̋̊͊̚̚̚͢͟͞  
  
  
  
  
  
h̴͟u̧͜h̷?̀ i͘͝ ҉t̵h̷̷o͜͡ù҉g͠͡h̸t͡͠ ̷̢͞y̴͞o҉ù͡ ̛w̶er̢̡͝e ̸̀ẁ̕i͝͏t̀h ̴p͜͟a͝-̶̕  
  
  
  
  
  
Ǝ̴̡̛͍̹̜̳̳͈̜̭̺͙̳͈̃̔̓̉̈͊ͬ̄̌̆̉ͬ̿͛̚͢͡Ǝ̷̴̪̮̝̬͚͖̤̲̯͇̜̮̗̆͐̿ͧͩ͒̔̐͟ͅƎ̵̶̢̘̟̣̭͂̉̈̐̆ͦ̋̎̀ͪ̎͞Ǝ̺̘̠͓͔̼̹̣̠͍̻̰̾ͪ̽̃͑͋ͧ́ͭ̐ͬ̅͞Ǝ̷̧̮̗̦̮̥̳͋̔̍ͪƎ̸̨͎̫̺̟͗͑͂ͥ̄͛̿͗̑͑ͪ̍̈́̚̕W̶̴̷͈͚̫̗̤̲̟̪̹̝̔̓ͬ̚͘ͅW̴̢̨̠̟͉͖͔̲͈̤̘̼̼̃̍̋̌͠ͅW̸̨̛̺̞̩̭̱̻̦ͮ̔͐̄͂̈̄̊͐̃̅̀W̅ͥ̓̌̌ͧ̆͊ͣͬ҉̵̱̥̟͙̳̼̬͇̘́́͘ͅW̵̖̰͙̲͔̦̫̣̠͙̟̞̰ͤ͂ͬ͌̃̆̐ͣ̅̂͛̎̃̓̌ͧͤͩ͌̀͞͡ͅW̵̡̗͓̲̦̣̣͂͊ͯ̓ͫ͛͊́͘Ȏ̴̶̗̱̰͚͕̙̪͍̙͇͇͚̖͚̗̯ͩ̊͛̐ͭͩͬ͒ͥ̎̌ͫ͊̃̽ͨ͘͞Ǫ̀̑͋͑ͨͦ̿ͣ̏̑ͣ̈̇̊҉҉̣̰̪̣̘͖̜͢Ơ̼̱̥͕͎̩̆̽͌́̈̄ͩ̂͂͛ͫ͐͊ͣ̕Ő̶̶̢̧̯̞͎̦̥̠̱̫̜̗͍̫͓͈̼͉̳̐̀͒̾͑̋ͯ͋̏͞O̷̴̧̨͖̳̬͔͚̭ͫͬ̌̑͆̆͗Ǫ̵͍̯̼̳̲̮̫͇͖͇̱̜͓̮̼͗̽̽̇̽͐̃̽̊͢͟͞Ɔ̢̨̻͍̼̬̱̣͚̇ͯ͂̀̎̋̌̚͝Ɔ̷̘̼̱̮̤̄̏͊̍͛ͯ͐̀̾ͧ̈́͑ͩ̽ͮƆ̾̓̇̍ͯ̃̉ͭͯͨ̓̍҉̡͔̭͕̺̜̹̀Ɔ̴̴̳̠̜͕̽̽́̏̋̐́ͫ̎̃̌̇ͥ̀  
  
  
  
  
  
ẃh̸̕è̷r̶e̛͞ ̛ì̢͡s̨̛ ̧pa̶̕py͏̀͘r̀ųś҉  
  
  
  
  
  
Ǝ̷̷͇͇̩͖̰̲͎̻̝̟̝̥̮͙̤̹̦͒͒̎̋͆ͦ̀̀̀͢ͅƎ̢͖͈͙͔̝͖̱̪̑̈́̒͗͌̏́̔̎̀͜Ǝ̶̵̮͇̗̘̉̊̊ͬ̀͠Ǝ̥̠̞͎̯͍̩͆͋̋̾̋͘͢Ǝ̧͙̬̞͉̥͛ͤ́̈ͭ̒̈́ͧ̅̐́̄̈́͌́̚Ǝ͚̠͇͍̗͋̾͂͒͗̋̔̂ͭ̅ͣͤͮ̄̈̌̚͟͟͜Ǝ̶̲̜͈̲̗̯̌͊̈͌͛̊ͨ̾̓͋ͮ̽͛ͫͣ͆ͮ͌̕͢͠Ǝ̴̨̻͈͍͉̻͓̗̞̻̱̮̪̟̗̖̓̑̑̎̅͒̂ͬ̎̆̌̇ͪ̏͊̚ɹ̸̧̪̻̥͔̻̳̤̼̫̞̤̞͔͍̺̦͙͕̲͌̍̂̎̽͗ͣ̄͊ͤ͡͞ɹ̵̦̱̦̠̼͎̘̯̙͚͍̖̤̥͈͓͍̈́͐̓ͯͧ̾ͅɹ̴̸̜̗̼̙̹̺͚̌͋ͮͧ̒̈̉ͤ͌̿ͩͭ͂ͬͯ͜͞ɹ̢͊̾̄̃ͪ͆͌̓͒҉̟̹̬̻̤͘ɹ̡̹̬͙̣̯͈̳̣̞̞̫̰̤̝̪̜̑̆̉͐͋͛ͥ̚̚͟ɹ̓͗̓̂ͩ҉̡̦̟̝̝̳̜̪̺̘͍̹̠͍͜͝ɹ̷͊̔̑̄̒̉ͦ͆̕͏̥̹̞̤̥̝͇̖̞͞ɹ̷̧̮͍̩̼̩̳̤̏̆ͭ̈ͣ̽ͣ̏ͩ͊̏̀̑ͧ͗̀̿ͭ͜ɹ̹̦̹͉̻̞̙̺͇̼̅̊ͫͥ̃͆͐͛̏ͫͧ͗̀͜͟͝I̷̢̪̣̘̞̝̅̑ͧ͋̐̀͆ͭͭ͊̅̌I̸̦͖̦͚͎̮̫ͧ̅̔̑̊ͣ̕͠͝I̱̰̱̜͙̗̺̼̟͕̪̣͍̹ͧͣ͆ͬ͂̈́ͩ͘͟͟͢Ḯ̶͊̏͗͊ͤ̿̍̅̅́̏̓ͬ̃͏̶̸̴̙̳͎̥̼̪̝̳̮͔̝̙̟̦̼I̶͈͈͖̗̫͓̦̘̳̱͉̪͙̼̖̳ͪ̿̔͊̀͆͗́ͮ͌̀͒̄ͯ̚͠I͍̙͕͈̠͉͚̞̙̦̳͍͍̬̖̿ͨ̎ͪ̽ͦ͗͐͂ͭ̕͞͠ͅȊͬ̐͌̽͗ͣ̑̈́̾ͦ͛͑ͮ̊ͥ̈́̅̈҉͢͏̟̫̖̰̥̤̩͖͈͙̻͓̭̬͜͝Ĩ̴̮̩̥̳̲̯͇͎̮̺̬͕̤͚̳̰͌̐͋̋͑̑͒̉ͥͤ̆ͫ̏́̚̚̚̚̕ͅI̝͔̺͗͗̀͗̾ͬ͊̂̎̌ͮ͜͞ͅỈ̶̡̮̰̼͚̼̤͖̮̜̫̖̱̖͈̫̯ͣͤͦ͒͂̐̓̉̎̊͜I̷ͫ̏͌ͮ̑ͩ̿̉͂ͦͦͮ҉͇͖͔͉̩̱͔͚̳̟̥̜͞Ⅎ̡͓̣̭͇̲͔͙̟̫͉͛̓ͭͥ̀ͫ͂ͯͦ͆̄͒ͤ̓ͬ͘͞Ⅎ̶̡̛̱͚̪̺͛̐͗ͮͩ͌̒̃̒͊ͣ͌̃͂͝ͅℲͦ͆ͪ̿̈̓͏͖̻̣̤̬͎͖͖͇͔͖̗͢͟͞͞Ⅎ̸̨̨̜̮͕͖̲͇͙͋̈́͗̽̌̓ͩͨͫ̀͑̈ͭ̂̿̿ͣ̃Ⅎ̥̩͔͕̩͎̝͉̳͖̤̭͖̳͇̥̠̳̱͊͂ͯ͗ͫ̓̎ͣ̀̚͘Ⅎ̮̗̦̹̻͈͎̺͎͎̼̗͇͂́̑̽̅ͪ͒̈̉ͪ̊́̈̈́͂̄͛͒͢͠͞͝ͅℲ̵̡̬̰͈̞̲̯͉̪̮͍̤͔ͥ͌ͪͧͩͩ̍̿̋̋͑͐̈ͤ͒̂̏͜͞Ⅎ̸̡̧̩̭͔͛̊̈ͫ̉ͣͥ̔̚͘͡ͅℲ̷̛̗̣͎͎͎̗̪̣̰̖͔̦̞̠͙̻̤̆̉̀̋̂͆̎̑̇̈́̈́̄̆̈̀̚̚͟͟Ⅎ̴̷̛̹̞͔̰͙̜̙̮̲͊̍ͥ̓͂̅̊̐̓̏͋̂̊̔  
  
  
  
  
  
  
f̕͘u̧ck.́͠ ͠͡n̡o̶̷.͟y͡o͢͡u̵͢ ҉͞ç͟a͟n̷'̶̷t̶̛!̧͞  
  
  
  
  
⅄̴͇̟͉͉̳͎̮͙͖̹͕̩̻͎̬̖͑̽ͪ̊ͦ͆͐̉̀͘⅄̊ͭ̈̊̏ͧ͌ͪ̄̒҉̴̶̢̳̠̞͕̹͎̣̩̞͕̳̪̱⅄̭̩̟̙͇̗̱͊̑ͯͯͪ͋̃̏̾̔͋̋̀͢⅄̢ͪ̽̈́̾̒́͂̈̅͒̊̒̈́̍ͣ̍̽̚͢͏͖̱̬̮̦̹̺̱̗̝Ń̶̘̳̗͍̤̱͉̹͐͗͌ͩ͑͜Ņ̨̣̫̗̜̘͎̹̰͈͖̩̠̱͈̳̓̂ͨ̎̂ͮͨ͜ͅÑ̶͍̖͙̼̥͔̹̜̅ͭ̓̊͊̂̅̀̚̚̕͞N̛̻̖̤ͣ̇ͥ̂͢͠∩̛̛̯̖̩͇͉̦̯̬͙͓̬ͤ̏͂̇ͫ̎̅̏̒̀̀∩̶̧̝̭͈̫̜̥̻̟̫͚̥̭̝͔͙͍̩ͦ͒͛̎ͥ̀͌̑̑ͭͮ́͢͝ͅ∩̸̷̯̦̥̣̖̣̼͎̻̖̱̪̱͔ͣ͂̐̍̇̆ͩ̋ͬ͒̋̎̀∩̶̹̜̗͈̭̼̥̖̞͍̼͕̠̣̾̈̈́̆̓͗ͥ̊ͤ̌̀̀Ⅎ̶̡͓̮̜̜̯͕͖̺͇̮͈̗̟͆ͬ̽̏̓̒̑̂̀ͭ̿̚̚͠ͅͅℲ̸̶̜͉̭͙̫̤͖̰̬͕̥̣̬̺͉̻̼͉̃̂ͭͬ̅̋̔ͣ̂̃ͪ̉̕Ⅎ̶̛͎̠͙͍͕̜̥̫̮̟̖̺͔̫͋͌ͪ̔ͪ͐̊ͭͪ̏ͬ͊̽͠Ⅎ̵̦̻̹͇̗̳̺̹̹̼̥̫̜̯̟̞̭͉̏̐̇̆ͪ̃ͮ̓̀̚̚Ⅎ̶̧͓̪͈͉̙ͪͮ͛̚͜͝͝ͅ ̶̼̗͇̹̬̪͈̐̅̇͒͑̇ͬ̀͜͢͡Ǝ̗̬̮̪̙̗̳͇̗̖̞̤͓̯̽ͨ̌ͨ̒ͮ̊ͥ̃͋̎ͩ̈́̚͟͢ͅͅƎ̨̡͕͉̙̯̱̟̳̅ͫ̎̅̄̊̿̋͐̐̀͋͐̿̀͛̉͋̀̚͜ͅƎ̸̮̪̲̲̝̫̖̯ͦ̓̿ͬͩ͛ͯ̔ͪ͘Ǝ̢̧̱͙͙̪̮͙̰͖̖̬̹̥̣̏͒͐̊͌̔͌͒͂̈͡Ǝ̡̅ͮ̌̑̄ͮͬ̈́ͧ̚̚͏̡̫̜̦̠̹̙̜̬̙̩͙̱͚̙̺͚̼͎̥͟ɹ̵̴̨̯̲̹͔̮͕͉̝͖̥̠̼̼̩͎̤͉̻̇͊͌̌̋ͮ͌̍͊͜ɹͪ̽̍̌̊̅ͧͤͬͣͮͣ̍̈̉͘͏̧̳͔̣̥̪̬̫̬̣̩̖͚̱ɹ̷̹̮͍͔̤̲͔̠̹͙̓̎̽͒͋̌́ͬ̏̊͌͘͢ɹ̷̨̛̛̛̞̪̭͎̰̮͐ͧ̿ͤͤ̾ͪ͊̂̂̊͒̌ͧͣ̊ͯͧ∀̓͊̓ͬ͆ͫͮ̈́̐̉̊́͏̧̟͎̥̘∀ͫ̑̀̆͊҉̫̦͖̼̲̝͇̙̮͓̫̻͓̮͍͖͚͢ͅ∀̢̛͇͓͍͈̼͕̭̤̪͍̞̼̯̒̏̓̀ͪ̈́ͭ͋ͧͯ̓̾̔ͨͥͣ̇∀̛̝̩̭̠̝͇̗̟̘̼̭̗ͧ͆̓̊ͫ̀͡͞∀̸̸̢̗̰̫͍̩̤̪̣͊̊̑̽͐̓̈́͝ ̡̝͚̖̳͙̮̦̻̗̖̥̝̘͖̥ͥ̇ͭ̄̋ͥ̓̈∩̜̥̖̱̟̞̥͙͉͇̭̲͓̪̈̐̍ͧ̔̚̚͟͢͡∩̗̠̞͎̭̹̗̲̝̋ͪͯ̅̓̃͆ͮ͐̊̒͘̕͘͜͢∩͓͙̗͈͕̼̪͎̆̅̾̐̍̅͐̏ͫ̕͜͞∩̴̸̰̗̱̜̯̤̯͔̳̺̲̟̬̭͛̿̍̄ͦͫ̅̓ͨ̔̄̾͑ͨ̏̊̊͊ͪ∩̹̲̼̬̖̹͓̦͚̰̠̗̖͍̙͒͂́́̔͒́Ơ̦̪͙͖͚̭̻̦̮̗̮̲͙̓̄̂̂̊̃ͬ̑̍́͋̊͑ͩ͌̕͢͟O̗͓͕͍̝͖̣̜̩̳͕͋̾̒ͭ͋͐̋͗ͤ̑ͥ̌͑̿͝ͅO̶̗̙̲͓͕̍̉͋̂̿̀́͢Ó̰̦̺̯̼̤͑͐͗̂ͥ̒ͯ̌͑̓̍͝⅄̸̡̫̟̤͉̯̜̳͋ͫ̂̒̿̐ͬ͌́͑̌͆̇̓̽ͣ̓̓̚͢͞⅄̧̛͉͚͖̙̹̮̗̬̂̃͋͆̄͛̊͜⅄̧̘̜͖̗͇͛͂͋ͧ̽͛́̓ͮ̓⅄̢̛͉̯̱̭͍̥͓͚̼̟͉͓̳̺͔͈̃̇̊̾ͯͮ̽̾͗̃̔̓ͅ⅄̶̱͓͈̩̠̗̼̳̗̼̠͇̥̘̯͚͖͊̾̈ͤ̔ͧ͗͂̚͠ ̵̛̺̗͓̹͛ͪͯ͑̌̿̉̈̾͌ͭ̐̈̉ͥ͘͘S̷͚͇͎̦̤̱͇̙̠̞̱͓̣̟̻̓̄ͦͥͪͪͣͧ͛̋̾͞S̷̵̸̢̢̰̱̻ͯͯ͒͒ͤͫͪͣ̌̅͗͋ͨ͐̃ͨ͊ͥŞͨ̈́͂̇̐͂͂̎͋ͫ̅̐̄̑ͤ̒͡͠͏̖͔̳͕̳͎̭̥͕͖̜̱̻̝̻̲̤̳S̴̼͇̳̤̩͈͂͆̊̓̋ͣ̿̀͠Ņ͖̰̣̝̹̲̱̖͚̦̖͉̯̣ͦ̓͛̕N̵̢̨̛͚̫̦̙̲͕̪̰̞̙̝͎͎͕̤̝̟̭̐ͣͮͣ̓̓͒̂͛̂ͫ͗́̂ͮ͠N̶̨̠̖̟͈͙̰̹͕͚͇̜̺̲̩̤͓̤ͣ̎̐ͤ̂̀̀̉̊̔ͪͪ̒̌̋͋̀̚ͅN̮̱̜̖̯͉̙̺̝͎̜̪̙̮͉͒̌͆̾̆̃̾̀́N̶̵̦̣̮͇͙͉̳̱͎̤̓̒̿͒̅͌̅̽̆̀̓̄̌̽̚̚̚∀̸̊̈́̂ͤ̍̈̎ͫ̄͆̅̈ͧ̎̋̿̏͒̚͜͏̸̦̳̲̦̗̱̗̜̩̦͍̗͘ͅ∀̛̻͚͙̺͈̟͙̿ͨ̈∀ͧ̀́́͡͠҉̡̲̤̲͉̥̜̻̻̭∀͈̹̖͕͇̜͉̬̙͕ͤ̂̍̊̈́̈́͂̄͂͌ͣ̇ͫͦ̚͘͢͠͞∀̸̧͈͕͙̪̿̏ͯ̀S̉̌ͩ̃ͮ̎ͬ́̾̒̈́ͪ̐҉҉͍̜̞͈̖̮͚̼̠̖ͅŞ̶̺̘̖̰̤͕͙̼̼͕̞̣̫̻́͂ͨ̌̍͗̑ͣ́̊̐ͩ̄͟͞ͅS̸̳̭͕̯͔̙̮̬͔̫̭͉̮̟͍͓̼ͩͪͨ̑ͣ́̃͢͠S̡̱͎̘͈̫̻̰̝̰̻̮̝̣͓̩̭̪̰ͭ̽̒͋̌͐̌̽ͯ̐̌ͦ̽͋̽̎̅̀ͬ͘͞ͅSͧ̌͋̑ͭ̎̾̓͏̡̻̹̻̻͓̖̺͖̀͟ ̛̺̜̥̳̆̐͒̉̽̃ͥ̃̂͐ͫ͑̔ͯ́̉͜∀̵̹͔̘̱͎͓̦̗͇̪͈̣̤̬̘̰͇̐̉͛͜∀̷̊ͬ̄ͨ͋͑ͦ̿̾̽̑ͨ̈ͧ͏̰̠͈̮̥͔͚̜̞͘͢ͅ∀̷̳̳̗̟͛ͭ̎̓ͣ̔͂̿̿́̕͡∀̴ͪ̓͊͗ͦ͑̋̒̃̅̈ͤ͗̾̾̐̈́͢҉̡̮̩̹͕̙͇̤̞͎̟̤̤̗̙̕∀̢̮͉̼̼̓ͤ̽̓͗͆̾͑̊͊ͫ͑͑̎̉ͤ͟H̵̨̭̙̺̲̜͈̫͓̻̥̱̫̫̗ͧͮ͛̍̉ͩ̈̈͐͌H̴̸̶͖̻̰̯̺͇̝͇͉̻̝͙͖̽̂̓̄̆̏̃͋ͦ̎H̶̡̰̠̝͕̺̦ͦͮ͊͗ͤ̄̋ͫ͛͋͂ͬ͗̒͠͝͝H̷̜̰͍̦͈̏̈́͐́̇ͤ͐͊̐ͦͦ̐͌̀ͥ̎͐͆̚͟Ḩ̨̺̠͉͍̜̫͚̐̍͛̓͐͛̈ͬ̔ͩ̅̒̈͂͋̆͘͜ͅH̡̛̞̱̪̹̼̘͕͎̙͎̟̭̭̮̤͊̄ͦ̒̄ͥ̿̇ͧͤ̔́͗͞∀̩͍̫̲͍͖͓̜̍͒ͭ̊́́͝∀̛̦̣̠͇̠̃ͧ͌̀͊̉̀∀̸̢̝̙̮̠̲̜̥͕̒̈́̅͊̏ͧͦͫ͋̆̋͑̎̑̒͢∀̨ͫ̌͆ͧ̓͋͑͏̙̖̭͙̩͕͇̜̖͎͔͓̮͔̠̻̥̫͠∀̵̫͈̦̥̪̭̩͓͔̮̮̹̟̏̓͑̑̿̓̈̓̐̓̓͋͆̅̽̃ͩ͜͢͢ͅH̢̨̼̺̼͎̟͓̪̱͕̖̼̟̤͙̅ͣ̾̆͑̆̆̾̐ͦ̇̒͟H̢̢̯̲̞̭̫̪̥̦̲͚̬̠̗̲͎̼̘ͬ͆̓ͭͥ̓͑̈̃ͥ̿ͮ̎͛̾̾̂́̚̕H̶̱̘̝̝̩͖̦͇̫̰͓̞͌͌ͨ̉ͨͪ̈́̿̍ͦͯ͘͞H̸̩̟̤͖̲̲͉̤͛͗ͨͪͯͮ̉̊̄͒̓͌̑̿͐͘Ḣ̶̵̵ͫͬ̓͘͏͖̻͍͎̫̘̠̗̘̮͕̗̲̖̝ͅ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
y͏̨ǫ̷ù ̸d̢̡irt̶ỳ͏̶ ͏͏̷f̢͘ư̴̛c̶͟-͝͏̨  
  
  
  
  
  
⅄̰̟͕͖̰̇ͬͯ̃͋̑ͤ̂̎ͧ́̀͝͞⅄̴̛̰̼̟̣̰̼̬̬͗͋͐̈̊͗̆͠͝⅄̵̝̭͔͍̲̞̜͍̖̲̼̩̦̹̥͖̔̎̓ͭ̇ͯ̓ͣ͊͐̔͛͡⅄͗̉ͥͯ͂̅͐̉̏̊͌ͤ҉̵̷̘̱̤̤̩̗̺̮͙̤̰͔͜ͅ⅄̷͂ͫ̎͗́̿̇̔ͯ̅͋͂҉̢̗̙̪̣͉∀̶̭̲̥̳̻̮͎̺̥͕̭ͣ̑̉̿̅̀͘̕ͅͅͅ∀̷̿̏̋ͣ̓̃̌̊ͯ̍̓̅̾͐̿ͮ̇̓҉̡̛̰͉͖̭͓̲̬͚̘̞̩̦͙̘̕∀̶̛͇͈̫̱͎͇̙͚̲͇͈̰̟̩̮̥̫̻͗ͫ̓ͤ∀ͯ̊̈̔ͧ͛̚҉҉̧͏̪̘͓̟∀̨̧̢͍̹̘̜̣̲̪̬̜͉͚̘̣̦̙̥̥ͧ̃̋ͪ͂͜͡∀̶̷̥̦̥̘̟̇̈́̊̇̒̔ͬ̂̿͋̊̈̕͘˥̨̠̠͇͉̪̠̘͕͕̮̦̯̬ͪ̾ͪͭͪ̂͋ͦͣͨ̊͗̽̀͟͜˥̸̢̙̭̜͚̗̼̼̒͒͂ͩͧͦ̋˥͆ͨ͌ͫͫ̇ͦ͌̓̍̕͏̢͇͍̜̹̱͔͕̩˥̸̭̗̲̣͔̰͖̠ͦ̐ͭ̈́̑̋ͭ́̚̕̕͝˥̡̻̙̯̗̳̟̣͇̯̜̈́̾̋̊ͬ̊ͮ͐ͧ̓̾́͋͜͝͡˥̶̝̩̝̺̤̭̞̙̤̳̻͙̪̥̄ͩ̔̅̆͒ͬͥ͂̒͆͂ͮ̚˥̧̛̹͙̰͕͇̬̗̪͖̬̣̹̫̞͍̳̪̀͒̃̽ͨ̌͛ͯ̀͊̇̔͝ͅ˥̷̨̦̬̣͉̫̝̬̰̟̣̱̭̒ͯ̅ͫ͆̍ͪ́̕͞ͅ˥̸̨̳̭̹͉͊̎̽̑ͣ̃͝Ԁ̆̌̂̈́ͭͫ̃̌͒͒ͨ͗͋̚͘͟҉̮̻̱̬̫͉̀̀ͅԀ̶̢̨̫͇̩̹ͦͣ͒́̆͒̔ͤ͜͡Ԁ̡̦̟̘̞̺̝͉̺̲̎̐͑̑͒ͧ̇͗ͤ̑̌ͮ̓͋́ͭ̾͠ͅԀ̨̟̣̬͓̫̯̯̙͖̂͛͌ͩͣ̔ͫ͋ͫ͆̾͋̈́Ԁ̶̧̻̣̗̗̰̩̪̦̣̥̫̑ͭ͒ͦͪ̐̒̂̓͛͟Ԁ̧͚̰̲̫̜͓̲̳͓̬́ͯͦͫ̈́̅̏ͥ͒̓̇̈́͗͜͠Ԁ̙̝͓̤̤̘̼̩̮̟̻ͣ͋͐̔̽̓ͣ̇͆̄̆̒͝  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.͡..̨.̵.͝..̡͡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**M̛͊ͮ̉ͮ̾̉̊̂̏̅̓̕҉̠̣̭̦̜̪̦̯͈̙̟̼̫̯͢O̴̶̢̭̻̹̪̺̥͔͔̳̯̹̜̪̟ͭͥͬ̋͜͟Ṇ̸̡͔̲̬͖̺̹̘̞͓̥͍̭̍͋ͤ̊͆͗ͣ̒̇̽̊͘**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ò͝k ̡́ki͘d̷́͟  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N̵̶̹̬͇̜͇̩͓͑̒ͬ̄͋ͫ͟͞N̸̡̛̮̟̦͙̲̮͈̩̻̗̗̝̙͒̒̈́̀͘͘N̵̑̐ͯ͒̆̿ͬͦ̍ͭ͋ͥ͒͏̲͎͇͍̠͚̀Nͮ̅̉̓̇̿͐̓͂͑ͣ̆ͦ҉̴̴̺̼̟̠̭͇̬̭̝͕̲͍ͅN̵̯͚̖̳̝̮̂́̈́ͥ̃ͬ̓̊̉̒̊̓́̔̃͂ͧ̍̉͘͜͝N̷̰̗̹̤̠̺̖̮͙̺̗̝̑̍̈͑͂̀͌̅͑̾̏̔̉̎̃̍̀̕͟͠N̷͇͖̣͈̫̰̠̬̻̱͙͖̣̹̣̥͈͒ͪ͆̋̔̾̏ͩͭ̌̉͋ͮ̉͘ͅͅÑ̡͍̖͈͔̮̥͍̖̟͓̬̲̽ͩ͂͌ͪͮͭ̄̓ͪ̋̀͛̇͊̚͢͝∩̛͙̹͍̜͈̲͙͎̗̊ͪͬͫ̐̈̄̚∩̊ͤ̓͂̑̈͆ͩ̓ͨ̆͒ͯ͂͌͒͏̨̼̝̱̗͚̟̼͉̤̰̬͖͉͖̕∩̵̴̬̲̞̦̲̫̜͉͉̬͓̙͙̩̂ͨ̓̈̔͋́͘͝ͅ∩̴̢̦͇̭̫͇͚̙̰̗̯̜̜̇͆̍͛͂͒͊̇ͨͩ̓̂ͤͪ̈̿̇͑̃͢∩̸̢̠͈̰͔͉̟͚͚̻̙ͨ͒̈́ͤ͐̎́̈̏͗̍ͅ∩̶͉̪̪͕͐ͮͬ̽̋͞∩̴̢̛̝͕̘̳̦̻̱̦͇̮̝̖̝̤̊̎̒̀̿̈̆͐́̑̆̚͝͡∩̨̆̍̍̎̈͐ͩ̄ͧ͑̑ͥ̔̚͏̨̯̪̦͍̞̜̫̯̪̮̮͔͉̯͞͡ͅͅͅℲ̴̶̧̢͖͖͚̪̪̪̓̄̃ͤ̊̄̈́ͬ͊̀ͫ̾͑̃Ⅎ̡̧̹̪̘̙͔̠͖̤̦̝ͩ̽̋̓̓͆̒̏ͤ͆̈́ͫ͋ͮͯͪ̒Ⅎ̶̸̢̨̖̭̝̯͚͍̖͙̟̲͔̠̼̦͂͆ͤ͌ͥℲ̡̨̳̬̦̻̳͔̱̪̻̺͔̤̘̩͎ͤ͛ͨ̄̐̎ͦͣ́ͯ̓̚̚͘͜͡ͅͅͅℲ̏ͮͤ̃͌̿̐ͭ̇͛͊̅̆̎͆̈́͏͎̰͉̫̖̱͈̱̞̮̼͎̜̀̕͟Ⅎ̝̮̯̲̦͔͚͈͎̤̱̝̥͓͎̼͌̌͒͛ͪ͋̿̀͟Ⅎͪ̾ͮ̏ͩ̄ͧ͆ͯͥ͛͜҉͕̘̺̲̣̭͙͔̥͍͉̞̺͍̝̭͈̠ͅℲ̵̧̘͚̘̮̓̏͛͌ͮ̾̅ͤ̓̎͊͌̓ͯ̒̓͡͡͡Ⅎ̢̺̫͖̣̻̜͈̬͙̬̯̲̱̜̜͚̘̽ͩͮ̌̿͛̄͑ͧͦ́͘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Prologues :)
> 
> Next chapter begins the story.
> 
> P.S: These were meant to be vague and barely readable. 
> 
> -J :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updated sporadically.


End file.
